creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Penpal
Kroki Na początku muszę przeprosić, gdyż to będzie długa opowieść. Nigdy nie byłem zmuszony do opowiedzenia tej historii z dbałością o wszystkie szczegóły i próby wytłumaczenia jej, ale jest ona prawdziwa i miała miejsce, kiedy byłem sześciolatkiem. Kiedy przyłożysz głowę do poduszki w cichym pokoju możesz usłyszeć bicie własnego serca. Za dzieciaka przytłumione, rytmiczne uderzenia brzmiały jak odgłos stóp stawianych na dywanie, i tak będąc dzieckiem – tuż przed samym zaśnięciem – często słyszałem te odgłosy stawianych kroków, które natychmiast wybudzały mnie, przerażonego. Przez całe dzieciństwo mieszkałem wraz z matką w całkiem miłej okolicy, która ciągle była w fazie przemian – ludzie z niższych klas społecznych stopniowo się wprowadzali, a ja wraz z mamą byliśmy dwójką takich właśnie ludzi. Mieszkaliśmy w domu, który możesz czasami ujrzeć na międzystanowej, transportowany w dwóch częściach do miejsca w którym stanie, jednak moja mama dobrze o niego dbała. Sąsiedztwo porastało wiele lasków, które eksplorowałem i w których bawiłem się podczas dnia, lecz w nocy – jak często bywa w oczach dziecka – budziły one bardziej złowieszcze odczucia. To w połączeniu z faktem, iż pod domem znajdowała się sporych rozmiarów piwnica, wypełniało moją głowę potworami i scenariuszami bez wyjścia, które pochłaniały moje myśli, gdy budził mnie odgłos kroków. Powiedziałem mojej mamie o tym odgłosie, lecz odparła, że to tylko wyobraźnia; pewnego razu nalegałem nawet, aby wypłukała mi uszy wodą wstrzykiwaną prosto z gruszki, mając nadzieję że to pomoże. Oczywiście tak się nie stało. Pomimo całej atmosfery grozy oraz odgłosu kroków, jedyną dziwną rzeczą, która mi się przytrafiała było to, iż budziłem się na dolnym łóżku, mimo że zasypiałem na górnym, ale przecież nie było jakoś bardzo dziwne – czasami wstawałem w nocy do toalety, albo po coś do picia, a wracając kładłem się na dolnym łóżku (byłem tylko dzieckiem, nie miało to większego znaczenia). Działo się to rac czy dwa razy na tydzień, ale pobudka na dole nie była zbyt przerażająca. Jednakże jednej nocy nie obudziłem się na dolnym łóżku. Usłyszałem kroki, ale byłem zbyt bliski zaśnięcia, aby mnie rozbudziły, a kiedy już się obudziłem to nie przez nie, czy przez koszmary, tylko z powodu chłodu. Było naprawdę zimno. Otwarłem oczy i ujrzałem gwiazdy. W lesie. Natychmiast usiadłem i spróbowałem zrozumieć co się dzieje. Myślałem, że może śnię, ale nie było to chyba właściwe rozwiązanie, tak jak nie wydawało się racjonalnym to, że jestem w lesie. Przede mną stała wydmuchaną zabawka do pływania w basenie, jedna z rodzaju tych w kształcie rekina. To potęgowało tylko surrealizm. Po krótkim czasie wyglądało na to, że raczej się nie obudzę, ponieważ już nie spałem. Wstałem, aby zorientować się gdzie jestem, ale nie poznawałem tych drzew. Często bawiłem się w lasku obok domu, toteż znałem jego układ, więc jeśli to nie był ten sam lasek to jak mógłbym się z niego wydostać? Zrobiłem krok i poczułem wystrzał bólu, który zwalił mnie z powrotem na miejsce, gdzie się obudziłem. Nadepnąłem na cierń. W świetle księżyca spostrzegłem, że są wszędzie. Przyjrzałem się mojej drugiej stopie, która okazała się nienaruszona, tak jak reszta ciała. Nie miałem żadnego innego zadrapania, ani nawet się nie ubrudziłem. Chwilę popłakałem, aby zaraz znów wstać. Nie miałem pojęcia w którą stronę iść, więc wybrałem przypadkowy kierunek. Oparłem się chęci wołania o pomoc, gdyż nie byłem pewien czy chcę zostać odnaleziony przez tego lub to, co mogło czaić się w lesie. Błąkałem się, jak mi się wydawało, godzinami. Starałem się iść prosto, a gdy musiałem odbić od kierunku (aby na przykład ominąć przeszkodę) próbowałem wrócić na dawny kurs, jednakże byłem tylko dzieciakiem i byłem przerażony. Nie słyszałem żadnych buczeń, czy krzyków i tylko raz przestraszył mnie pewien odgłos. Coś jakby płaczące dziecko. Teraz podejrzewam, że był to tylko kot, ale wtedy spanikowałem. Biegałem lawirując w różnych kierunkach, aby uniknąć większych krzewów i zwalonych drzew. Przykładałem zbyt wiele uwagi gdzie stąpam, a zbyt mało do tego gdzie te kroki mnie prowadzą, ponieważ niedługo po usłyszeniu płaczu, który tak mnie przeraził, moim oczom ukazało się coś, co sprawiło że poczułem się tak zdołowany, jak chyba nigdy później w moim życiu. Pozbawionego powietrza rekina-pływaka. Byłem tylko trzy metry od miejsca, w którym się obudziłem. To nie była magia, czy nadnaturalne naginanie rzeczywistości. Zgubiłem się. Do tej pory bardziej skupiałem się na opuszczeniu lasu, niż na tym jak do niego trafiłem, ale powrót na miejsce startu sprawił, że mój umysł popłynął w tym kierunku. Nie byłem nawet pewien czy to mój lasek, mogłem tylko mieć nadzieję, że nim był. Zatoczyłem wielki okrąg, czy może w pewnym momencie niechcący zawróciłem? Jak miałem się z tego wydostać? Wtedy pomyślałem, że Gwiazda Północna to po prostu najjaśniejsza gwiazda, więc zadarłem głowę i wyszukałem tę, która najbardziej odznaczała się na ciemnym niebie, a następnie podążałem w jej kierunku. Z czasem, las zaczął wydawać się bardziej znajomy, a wtedy ujrzałem „okop” (rów, który wykopaliśmy razem z przyjaciółmi, aby toczyć w nim wojny) i wiedziałem, że udało mi się wrócić. Do tego czasu szedłem już bardzo powoli, ponieważ moje stopy naprawdę bolały, jednakże byłem tak szczęśliwy, iż znalazłem się blisko domu, że postanowiłem przyspieszyć kroku i zacząłem powolny bieg. Gdy ujrzałem dach mojego domu, ponad dachem domu sąsiadów biegłem jeszcze szybciej. Chciałem już tylko być w domu. Już w drodze postanowiłem, że nic nie powiem mamie, jako że nie wiedziałem nawet co mógłbym powiedzieć. Chciałem jakoś dostać się do domu, umyć i wrócić do łóżka. Moje serce zamarło, gdy wyszedłem za róg i zobaczyłem dom. Wszystkie światła były zapalone. Wiedziałem, że mama nie śpi i będę musiał się wytłumaczyć (lub chociaż spróbować), ale nie potrafiłem nawet znaleźć punktu zaczepienia gdzie zacząć. Zwolniłem bieg, który następnie przeszedł w chód. Widziałem jej sylwetkę przez żaluzje, i pomimo że nie wiedziałem jak się wytłumaczę, nie miało to teraz znaczenia. Pokonałem kilka stopni na ganek, położyłem dłoń na gałce i przekręciłem. Sekundę przed tym, jak zdołałem otworzyć drzwi, dwie ręce objęły mnie i odciągnęły w tył. Krzyczałem jak tylko mogłem najgłośniej: „MAMO! POMÓŻ MI! POMOCY! MAMO!”. Uczucie bycia tak blisko bezpieczeństwa, a następnie odciągnięcia od niego wypełniło mnie, nawet po latach ciężkim do opisania strachem i beznadzieją. Drzwi od których zostałem oderwany otwarły się i uderzył mnie przebłysk nadziei. Niestety, nie była to moja mama. Był to jakiś mężczyzna, ogromny mężczyzna. Rzucałem się i kopałem golenie osoby, która mnie trzymała jednocześnie starając się uciec od osoby, która ukazała się w drzwiach. Byłem wystraszony, ale i wściekły. „PUŚĆCIE MNIE! GDZIE ONA JEST? GDZIE JEST MOJA MAMA? CO JEJ ZROBILIŚCIE?!”. Podczas, gdy moje gardło kuło, a ja łapałem kolejny oddech dotarł do mnie dźwięk, którego do tej pory nie słyszałem. - Kochanie, spokojnie. Mam cię. – brzmiało jak głos mamy. Uścisk rozluźnił się, a ręce mnie puściły. Kiedy mężczyzna stojący w drzwiach podszedł do mnie blokując światło nad gankiem, zauważyłem jego ubranie. Był policjantem. Odwróciłem się, aby zobaczyć kto mówił głosem mojej mamy i zobaczyłem, że to była ona. Wszystko było dobrze. Rozpłakałem się i cała nasza trójka weszła do środka. - Tak się cieszę, że jesteś w domu, Kochanie. Martwiłam się, że nigdy cię nie zobaczę – mówiąc to mama też już płakała. - Przepraszam, nie wiem co się stało. Ja tylko chciałem wrócić do domu. Przepraszam. - Nic się nie stało, tylko więcej tego nie rób. Nie wiem czy moje golenie by znów to wytrzymały… Roześmiałem się. - Przepraszam, że cię kopałem, ale czy musiałaś tak mnie łapać? - Bałam się, że możesz znów uciec. Byłem zdezorientowany. - Co masz na myśli? - Znaleźliśmy list na twojej poduszce – powiedziała wskazując na kawałek papieru, który policjant przesuwał po stole w moim kierunku. Podniosłem notatkę i przeczytałem ją. Był to list w stylu „uciekam z domu”. Mówił, że nie byłem szczęśliwy i już nigdy nie chcę zobaczyć ani mojej mamy, ani znajomych. Policjant wymienił kilka słów z mamą na ganku, a ja wpatrywałem się w list. Nie pamiętałem, abym go pisał. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć nic z tych rzeczy. Ale mimo że nawet, gdy czasami chodziłem nocą do łazienki i nie pamiętałem tego, wiedziałem teraz jedno, nie tak pisze się moje imię… to nie ja napisałem ten list. Balony Kilka dni temu zamieściłem swoją historię, której nadałem tytuł "Kroki" tutaj, na /nosleep. Pojawiło się wiele pytań, które zrodziły we mnie ciekawość na temat szczegółów pewnych wydarzeń z mojego dzieciństwa, dlatego też poszedłem porozmawiać o nich z moją mamą. Rozdrażniona pytaniami rzuciła „Dlaczego po prostu nie opowiesz im o tych cholernych balonach, jeśli są tak bardzo zainteresowani?”. Kiedy tylko wypowiedziała te słowa, wróciły wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, które dawno uleciały z mojej pamięci. Ta historia nada szerszy kontekst poprzedniej, którą moim zdaniem powinniście przeczytać najpierw. Mimo, że kolejność nie jest bardzo ważna, zachowanie jej sprawi, że lepiej będziecie mogli je zrozumieć, jako że przypominałem sobie te historie w określonej kolejności. Jeżeli macie jakieś pytania, pytajcie. Postaram się odpowiedzieć. Ponadto obie historie są dość długie, to tak dla waszej wiadomości. Ufam, że uda mi się nie pominąć ważnych szczegółów. Kiedy miałem 5 lat uczęszczałem do podstawówki (przedszkola), w której w moim rozumieniu, kładziono ogromny nacisk na naukę poprzez aktywność. Była to część programu mającego na celu rozwój każdego dzieciaka w jego własny tempie, a aby to ułatwić dyrekcja zachęcała nauczycieli żeby sami wymyślali jakieś „odkrywcze” zajęcia. Każdy z nauczycieli miał swobodę tworzenia swoich własnych motywów, a następnie wszystkie lekcje – matematyka, czytanie itd., odbywały się zgodnie z tymi motywami. Motywy te nazwano „grupami”. Była „grupa” kosmiczna, morska, ziemska, oraz ta do której ja należałem – społeczna. W przedszkolach tego kraju nie uczą wiele ponadto jak zawiązać buty oraz jak się dzielić z innymi, więc większość raczej nie zapada w pamięć. Pamiętam wyraźnie tylko dwie rzeczy: byłem najlepszy w pisaniu własnego imienia bez błędów, oraz „Projekt Balony”, który był znakiem rozpoznawczym grupy Społecznej, gdyż był prostym i sprytnym sposobem pokazania jak działa wspólnota na naprawdę podstawowym poziomie. Być może słyszeliście o tym. Pewnego piątku (pamiętam dzień tygodnia, gdyż nie mogłem się doczekać tego projektu oraz weekendu) na początku roku, weszliśmy rankiem do sali, a naszym oczom ukazały się napompowane balony, przyczepione taśmą klejącą po jednym do każdej z naszych ławek. Na ławce leżały również: marker, długopis, kartka papieru i koperta. Zadanie polegało na napisaniu krótkiej notatki na papierze, zapakowaniu jej w kopertę i przyklejeniu do balona, na którym – jeśli byśmy chcieli – mogliśmy namalować obrazek. Większość dzieci zaczęła od walki o balony, gdyż były one różnych kolorów, ja natomiast rozpocząłem od notatki, na temat której sporo wcześniej myślałem. Notatki miały być napisane według określonych reguł, jednak pozwolono na nam na bycie kreatywnymi. Moja notka brzmiała mniej więcej tak: „Cześć! Mam na imię … i uczęszczam do szkoły podstawowej imienia …. Możesz zatrzymać balon, ale mam nadzieję, że mi odpiszesz! Lubię Mighty Max, eksplorację, budowanie fortów, pływanie i przyjaciół. Co Ty lubisz? Odpisz mi szybko. Załączam dolara na przesyłkę!”. Na dolarze napisałem „NA ZNACZKI” przez całą szerokość, co według mojej mamy było niepotrzebne, ale ja uznałem to za genialne, więc tak zrobiłem. Nauczyciel zrobił każdemu z nas zdjęcie polaroidem, które następnie należało włożyć do swojej koperty. Wychowawcy wkładali też do kopert jeszcze jeden list, który jak mniemam objaśniał założenia projektu, oraz zapraszał do odpowiedzi i przesyłania zdjęć swojego miasta i okolicy. O to chodziło – zbudowanie poczucia jedności bez konieczności opuszczania szkoły, oraz bezpiecznego ugruntowania kontaktów z nowymi ludźmi; wydawało się, że jest to świetny pomysł… W ciągu kolejnych kilku tygodniu zaczęły napływać listy. Większość przyszła z dołączonymi zdjęciami różnych widoków, a za każdym razem gdy zjawiał się nowy list, nauczyciel przypinał zdjęcie do wielkiej naściennej mapy, aby pokazać nam skąd przybyło i jaką drogę pokonał wcześniej balon. To był naprawdę mądry pomysły, ponieważ każdy chciał iść do szkoły, aby dowiedzieć się czy dotarła już odpowiedź na jego list. W ciągu roku, mieliśmy jeden dzień w tygodniu, kiedy mogliśmy pisać odpowiedź do naszego nowego znajomego, albo do znajomego innego ucznia, jeśli twój list jeszcze nie wrócił. Mój był jednym z ostatnich. Kiedy przyszedłem do szkoły po raz kolejny zobaczyłem pustą ławkę, ale gdy tylko usiadłem nauczycielka podeszła do mnie i wręczyła mi kopertę. Musiałem wyglądać na naprawdę podnieconego, ponieważ gdy tylko sięgnąłem po kawałek papieru, spojrzała na mnie i położyła dłoń na mojej dłoni, aby mnie zatrzymać i powiedziała „Proszę, nie smuć się.” Nie rozumiałem co miała na myśli – dlaczego niby miałbym się smucić z odpowiedzi? Pomyślałem, że może zajrzała już do koperty i wie co w niej jest, ale oczywistym było, że nauczyciele musieli przeglądać zawartość, zanim wręczyli je adresatom, aby upewnić się, że w kopertach nie ma żadnej obscenicznej zawartości, więc dlaczego miałbym być rozczarowany? Kiedy otworzyłem kopertę zrozumiałem. Nie było żadnego listu. Jedyną rzeczą w kopercie był polaroid, ale nie mogłem zrozumieć co przedstawia. Wyglądał jak pustynia, ale był zbyt rozmyty, żeby coś wyłapać. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś poruszał aparatem podczas robienia zdjęcia. Nie było adresu zwrotnego, więc nie mogłem nawet odpisać. Byłem załamany. Rok szkolny trwał, a listy przestały przychodzić niemal do wszystkich. Bo niby o czym możesz korespondować z przedszkolakami tak długo? Każdy, nawet ja, stracił zainteresowanie listami prawie całkowicie. I wtedy dostałem kolejną kopertę. Moje podniecie wróciło i rozkoszowałem się faktem, że ja dostałem list, mimo iż resztę już dawno porzucili ich „przyjaciele pióra”. Pojawienie się kolejnej przesyłki miało sens – w pierwszej było tylko rozmazane zdjęci i nic poza tym, więc może ta miała nadrobić. Jednakże znów nie było notki, tylko zdjęcie. To wydawało się bardziej rozpoznawalne, ale nadal nic nie rozumiałem. Fotografia była ustawiona pod kątem, łapiąc tylko górny kant budynku, a reszta była zniekształcona przez światło słoneczne wpadające w soczewkę. Ponieważ balony nie dotarły zbyt daleko i wszystkie wyruszyły tego samego dnia, tablica-mapa zaczęła robić się zaśmiecona, więc pozwolono uczniom zabrać zdjęcia do domu. Mój najlepszy kumpel – Josh – miał na koncie drugą największą ilość zdjęć zabraną do domu. Jego korespondencyjny przyjaciel był naprawdę kooperatywny i przysyłał zdjęcia z sąsiedniego miasta. Josh zabrał do domu, tak mi się wydaje, 4 fotki. Ja zabrałem 50. Wszystkie koperty były otwierane przez nauczyciela. Po czasie przestałem nawet oglądać zdjęcia, jednak zachowywałem je w mojej szufladzie, która była również domem dla kolekcji kamieni, kart baseballowych i komiksowych oraz miniaturowych kasków baseballowych, które wyciągałem z automatów. Wraz z zakończeniem roku szkolnego, moją uwagę przyciągały inne rzeczy. Mama kupiła mi na święta małą maszynkę do robienia rożków, która bardzo spodobała się Joshowi – tak bardzo, że dostał podobną, nieco lepszą na urodziny od rodziców po koniec roku szkolnego. Tego lata mieliśmy pomysł, aby otworzyć stanowisko z rożkami i zarobić trochę grosza. Mieliśmy nadzieję na zbicie fortuny sprzedając je po dolarze za sztukę. Josh mieszkał na innym osiedlu, ale uznaliśmy, że moje będzie lepsze ponieważ mieszkało na nim więcej ludzi dbających o swoje trawniki, które w mojej okolicy były troszkę większe. Robiliśmy to przez pięć weekendów z rzędu, aż moja mama kazała nam przestać, a ja dopiero niedawno zrozumiałem dlaczego. W piąty weekend liczyliśmy z Joshem pieniądze. Jako, że każdy miał swoją maszynkę, mieliśmy dwa stosy pieniędzy, które mieszaliśmy, a następnie rozdzielaliśmy sumę po równo. Zarobiliśmy tego dnia 16 dolarów. Kiedy Josh wręczył mi piątego dolara wypełniło mnie uczucie głębokiego zdziwienia. Na dolarze było napisane „NA ZNACZKI”. Josh zauważył mój szok i zapytał czy źle policzył. Powiedziałem mu o banknocie, a on odpowiedział „Fajnie, stary!”. Gdy o tym pomyślałem, uznałem, że ma rację. To, że dolar dotarł z powrotem do mnie podobało mi się. Pobiegłem do domu pochwalić się mamie, ale moje podniecenie stanęło w szranki z jej rozmową telefoniczną, więc odpowiedziała tylko „O, super”. Sfrustrowany wróciłem do Josha i powiedziałem, że chcę mu coś pokazać. Zacząłem od pierwszego zdjęcia, a przy około dziesiątym Josh stracił zainteresowanie i zapytał czy możemy iść pobawić się w okopie (rowie w ziemi, niedaleko mojego domu) zanim jego mama przyjdzie po niego. Poszliśmy tam. Przez chwilę bawiliśmy się w „kurzową wojnę”, ale kilka razy przerywał nam szelest w lesie nieopodal. Mieszkały tam szopy i dzikie koty, ale te dźwięki były nieco zbyt głośnie więc wymieniliśmy się pomysłami co mogło je powodować, tak aby jak najbardziej przestraszyć towarzysza. Mój ostatni strzał to mumia, ale pod koniec Josh nalegał na robota, ze względu na dźwięki jakie wydawał. Zanim poszliśmy zrobił się nieco bardziej poważny, spojrzał na mnie i zapytał „Słyszałeś, prawda? Brzmiało jak robot. Też to słyszałeś, nie?”. Słyszałem, a jako że brzmiało mechanicznie doszliśmy do wniosku, że to musiał być robot. Dopiero teraz wiem, co tak naprawdę słyszeliśmy. Kiedy wróciliśmy mama Josha czekała na niego przy stole wraz z moją mamą. Mój przyjaciel powiedział im o robocie, ale one tylko zaśmiały się, a chwilę później rodzina opuściła nasz dom. Zjadłem coś z moją mamą i poszedłem do łóżka. Nie zostałem w łóżku na długo. Wyczołgałem się i uznałem, że w obliczu dzisiejszych wydarzeń przyjrzę się jeszcze kopertom. Wyciągnąłem pierwszą, położyłem ją na podłodze, a na niej ułożyłem polaroida z rozmazaną pustynią. Kolejną umiejscowiłem obok, przykrytą zdjęciem zrobionym pod dziwnym kątem. Układałem kolejne, aż stworzyły wzór o wymiarach 5x10. Zawsze uczono mnie, żeby ostrożnie obchodzić się, ze wszystkim co kolekcjonuję. Zauważyłem, że kolejne zdjęcia były coraz łatwiejsze do rozczytania. Było tam drzewo, a nim ptak, znak z limitem prędkości, linia zasilająca, grupa ludzi wchodzących do budynku. Było też coś, co zdenerwowało mnie tak bardzo, że nawet teraz pisząc to, pamiętam jak zakręciło mi się w głowie, w której powtarzałem w kółko jedną myśl: „Co ja robię na tym zdjęciu?” Na fotografii z grupą ludzi wchodzących do budynku zauważyłem siebie, trzymającego rękę mamy na samym końcu tłoku. Byliśmy na samym brzegu zdjęcia, ale bez wątpienia to byliśmy właśnie my. Kiedy moje oczy pływały po morzu polaroidów na podłodze narastał we mnie niepokój. Było to dziwne uczucie. Nie strach, tylko uczucie, które masz gdy wiesz, że wpadłeś w kłopoty. Nie wiem dlaczego dosięgnęło mnie właśnie ono, ale siedziałem tak myśląc, że zrobiłem coś złego. Uczucie tylko nasiliło się, gdy przyjrzałem się reszcie fotografii po tej, która tak mną wstrząsnęła. Byłem na każdym zdjęciu. Nie były to bliskie ujęcia i na żadnym nie byłem sam. Mimo to, byłem na każdym z nich. Z boku, z tyłu, u dołu ramki. Jako, że i tak czułem się już, jakbym zrobił coś złego postanowiłem, że poczekam do następnego dnia. Nazajutrz mama miała wolne i większość dnia spędziła sprzątając dom. Ja oglądałem kreskówki i czekałem na odpowiedni moment, żeby pokazać jej polaroidy. Kiedy wyszła po pocztę wziąłem kilka zdjęć i położyłem je na stole przed sobą czekając aż wróci. Wracając otwierała już kolejne listy i wyrzucała reklamy, a ja zapytałem: - Mamo, możesz zerknąć na te zdjęcia? - Daj mi sekundkę, Kochanie. Muszę zaznaczyć coś w kalendarzu. Po kilku minutach podeszła i stanęła za mną pytając czego chciałem. Słyszałem jak nadal przegląda pocztę za moimi plecami, ale spojrzałem tylko na zdjęcia i powiedziałem jej o nich. Gdy zacząłem wyjaśniać i pokazywałem na konkretne zdjęcia jej częste „mhm” i „ok” ustawało, aż kompletnie zamilkła. Następny dźwięk jaki od niej usłyszałem brzmiał, jak próba złapania oddechu. Odzyskawszy go, upuściła resztę poczty i pobiegła do telefonu. - Mamo, przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem o tym! Nie bądź na mnie zła! Biegała tam i z powrotem z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha. Nerwowo bawiłem się pocztą rzuconą obok moich zdjęć. Z górnej koperty wystawało coś, co bezmyślnie i niespokojnie wyciągnąłem. Kolejny polaroid. Zdezorientowany, pomyślałem że może jedna z moich fotografii wślizgnęła się do koperty, gdy mama upuściła pocztę, ale kiedy ją obróciłem zrozumiałem, że tej jeszcze nie widziałem. Ku mojemu przerażeniu, przedstawiała mnie, ale była zrobiona z bliższej odległości. Uśmiechałem się otoczony przez drzewa. Ale nie tylko ja byłem na niej. Josh też tam był. To było wczoraj. Zacząłem się drzeć do mamy, która wciąż krzyczała do słuchawki. Wrzeszczałem, aż wreszcie odpowiedziała - Co?! Jedyne o co mogłem zapytać to – Do kogo dzwonisz? - Rozmawiam z policją, Kochanie. - Ale czemu? Przepraszam. Nie chciałem nic zrobić… Odpowiedziała mi tak, że nigdy do końca nie rozumiałem jej odpowiedzi, dopóki nie zostałem poproszony o przypomnienie sobie wczesnych lat dzieciństwa. Złapała kopertę, a zdjęcie ze mną i Joshem wysunęło się, lądując obok innych polaroidów. Zbliżyła kopertę do moich oczu, ale jedyne co widziałem to jak jej twarz traciła kolor. Z oczami pełnymi łez powiedziała, że musiała zadzwonić na policę, ponieważ na kopercie nie było pieczątki. Boxes Do którzy przeczytali poprzednie historie i pytali mnie, czy jest coś więcej, w zamian otrzymując tylko skrawki odpowiedzi – chciałbym przeprosić za bycie nieszczerym. Kilka razy w komentarzach mówiłem, że po wydarzeniach opisanych w „Footsteps” nie działo się nic szczególnego, ale nie była to prawda. Wydarzenia opisane tutaj nigdy nie tkwiły zamknięte w mojej pamięci. Zawsze o nich pamiętałem. Dopiero po tym jak przypomniałem sobie wszystko co opisałem w „Balloons” i porozmawiałem z moją mamą zrozumiałem jak te historie splatają się ze sobą. Tak czy inaczej, początkowo nie miałem wcale zamiaru dzielenia się nią z wami. Pragnienie ukrycia tych wspomnień istniało we mnie głównie dlatego, że wydaje mi się iż nie dokonałem dobrych osądów. Potrzebowałem również przyzwolenia od pewnej osoby, aby nie przedstawić tego co się wydarzyło w niewłaściwym świetle. Nie spodziewałem się takiego zainteresowania moimi wcześniejszymi historiami, ani tego że będę kiedyś naciskany, aby podzielić się jak największą liczbą szczegółów. Byłbym szczęśliwy mogąc zatrzymać to dla siebie do końca moich dni. Nie byłem w stanie skontaktować się z druga stroną, ale czułbym się obłudnie zatrzymując tę historię przed tymi, którzy pragnęli więcej informacji. Zwłaszcza teraz, po rozmowach z matką, kiedy nowe powiązania ujrzały światło dzienne. To co przeczytacie jest najdokładniejszym wspomnieniem na jakie mnie stać. Ostatnie lato przed podstawówką spędziłem na nauce wspinaczki na drzewa. Przed moim domem stała sosna, która wydawała się wprost stworzona dla mnie. Miała nisko rosnące gałęzie, dzięki czemu mogłem ich łatwo dosięgnąć, tak więc przez kilka pierwszych dni po tym jak nauczyłem się na nie wciągać po prostu siedziałem, spuszczając z nich nogi. Drzewo stało poza naszym płotkiem z tyłu domu i było łatwo dostrzegalne z okna kuchennego znajdującego się nad zlewem. Po czasie wykształciliśmy z mamą pewną rutynę – ja szedłem bawić się na drzewie, a ona miała mnie cały czas na oku myjąc naczynia i robiąc inne rzeczy w kuchni. Podczas gdy lato mijało, moje umiejętności stale rosły i po wcale niedługim czasie wspinałem się już dość wysoko. Drzewo rosło, a jego gałęzie nie tylko stawały się coraz grubsze, ale też coraz dalej od siebie oddalone, więc dotarłem do punktu, w którym nie byłem w stanie wspinać się wyżej. Postanowiłem zmienić zasady gry. Skupiłem się na szybkości, a po czasie byłem w stanie dotrzeć do najwyższej gałęzi w ciągu 25 sekund. Stałem się zbyt pewny siebie i jednego popołudnia próbowałem opuścić jedną gałąź, nim zdołałem pewnie chwycić kolejną. Spadłem z około siedmiu metrów i złamałem boleśnie rękę w dwóch miejscach. Mama krzyczała biegnąc do mnie i pamiętam, że brzmiała jakby była pod wodą. Nie przypominam sobie nawet co mówiła, pamiętam natomiast jak bardzo zaskoczyła mnie biel mojej kości. Zanosiło się, że rozpocznę nowy rok szkolny w gipsie, oraz bez choćby jednego przyjaciela, który mógłby się na nim podpisać. Moja mama musiała czuć się z tym okropnie, ponieważ na dzień przed rozpoczęciem przyniosła do domu kotka. Był malutki w paski. Jak tylko postawiła go na ziemi wczołgał się do pustego opakowania po napojach. Nazwałem go więc Boxes. Boxes był kotem domowym, za drobnymi wyjątkami, kiedy to sam się wymykał na zewnątrz. Mama poprosiła weterynarza, aby pozbawił go pazurków, przez co nie drapał mebli, ale w rezultacie nie mogliśmy dopuszczać, żeby wychodził z domu. Bywało, że udało mu się zbiec i znajdywaliśmy go w ogródku, gdy gonił za jakimiś robakami, czy jaszczurkami, które ciężko mu było złapać, ze względu na brak pazurków. Był bardzo zwinny, ale koniec końców zawsze udawało nam się go schwytać i zanieść do domu. Często próbował patrzeć mi przez ramię, kiedy go niosłem. Mówiłem mamie, że pewnie obmyśla taktykę jak znów zwiać. Po powrocie dawaliśmy mu tuńczyka, a Boxes z czasem nauczył się co oznacza dźwięk otwieracza i sam wracał, gdy tylko go usłyszał. Okazało się to później przydatne, ponieważ pod koniec naszych dni w tamtym domu kot wychodził na zewnątrz znacznie częściej i wbiegał do piwnicy pod budynkiem, gdzie ani ja ani mama nie chcieliśmy wchodzić ze względu na robaki i gryzonie. Moja mama wpadła na genialny pomysł, aby otwieracz podłączać do przedłużacza i uruchamiać go już w dziurze, przez którą Boxes przedostawał się pod dom. Po chwili pojawiał się głośno miaucząc ucieszony ze zbliżającej się wyżerki, aby następnie stracić dobry nastrój na widok braku tuńczyka. Otwieracz bez jedzenia nie miał dla niego żadnego sensu. Ostatni dzień jego ucieczki pod dom, był też ostatnim dniem naszego pobytu w tym domu. Mama wystawiła go na sprzedaż i powoli pakowaliśmy swoje rzeczy. Nie było tego wiele, a sam proces przeciągnęliśmy, żeby nie zapomnieć niczego ważnego. Spakowałem już wszystko. Mama widziała, że smutno mi z powodu przeprowadzki i chciała, żeby zmiana nastąpiła gładko, więc postanowiła, że spakujemy wszystko wcześniej, a widok naszych rzeczy w pudłach pozwoli mi się przyzwyczaić do myśli opuszczenia domu. Kiedy Boxes wymknął się podczas, gdy my przenosiliśmy wszystko do vana, mama zaklęła, bo otwieracz był już w którymś z pudeł. Powiedziałem, że go poszukam, żeby uniknąć wchodzenia pod dom, a mama (prawdopodobnie świadoma mojego małego przekrętu) odsunęła jeden z paneli i wczołgała się tam sama. Po chwili wyszła wraz z kotem. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, przez co ja odetchnąłem, że nie musiałem być na jej miejscu. Kiedy ja pakowałem kolejne rzeczy, ona wykonywała kolejne połączenia. Przyszła do mojego pokoju i oświadczyła, że rozmawiała z agentem nieruchomości. Mieliśmy się wprowadzić do nowego domu już dziś. Z jej ust brzmiało to jakby była to wyśmienita wiadomość, ale ja byłem zawiedziony, że czas w tym domu dobiega końca – początkowo mieliśmy się przeprowadzić dopiero pod koniec kolejnego tygodnia, a był dopiero wtorek. Co więcej, nie byliśmy nawet całkowicie spakowani, ale ona powiedziała tylko, że czasami łatwiej jest zastąpić stare rzeczy nowymi, niż tułać się z nimi przez miasto. Nie dałem rady nawet zabrać wszystkich ubrań, które były już w pudłach. Zapytałem, czy mogę zadzwonić do Josha, aby się pożegnać, ale odpowiedziała że możemy to zrobić z nowego domu. Tak opuściliśmy sąsiedztwo w zapakowanym vanie. Udało mi się pozostać w kontakcie z Joshem przez lata, co jest o tyle zaskakujące, że nie chodziliśmy już nawet do tej samej szkoły. Nasi rodzice nie byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale wiedzieli, że my byliśmy i starali się, abyśmy mogli się widywać podwożąc nas do domu jednego lub drugiego – czasami na noc, czasami na całe weekendy. Na jedne ze Świąt Bożego Narodzenia nasi rodzice kupili nam nawet walkie-talkie, które działały na odległość nawet większą niż ta, dzieląca nasze domy. Ich baterie wytrzymywały dniami, nawet kiedy urządzenia były włączone, ale nie używane. Co prawda tylko okazjonalnie działały na tyle dobrze, że mogliśmy rozmawiać przez całe miasto, ale kiedy spędzaliśmy razem czas używaliśmy ich w domu i spisywały się świetnie. Dzięki naszym rodzicom ja i Josh byliśmy nadal przyjaciółmi w wieku 10 lat. Pewnego weekendu, gdy zostałem u Josha, mama zadzwoniła tylko po to, by powiedzieć mi „dobranoc”. Cały czas czuwała nade mną, nawet gdy byłem poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Tak do tego przywykłem, że nawet tego nie zauważałem. Josh natomiast tak. Mama była smutna. Boxes zniknął. To musiała być sobotnia noc, ponieważ wcześniejszą spędziłem u Josha i wybierałem się do domu, aby się wyspać. W poniedziałek miałem szkołę. Boxes zaginął w piątek po południu. Mama nie widziała go odkąd odwiozła mnie tego dnia do Josha. Uznała, że musi mi powiedzieć zanim dotrę do domu, bo gdybym wrócił i na miejscu dowiedział się, że kot uciekł nie tylko byłbym smutny z tego powodu, ale i dlatego, że nie powiedziała mi prawdy. Kazała mi się nie martwić - Wróci. Zawsze wraca– powiedziała. Ale Boxes nie wrócił. Trzy weekendy później znów byłem u przyjaciela. Nadal było mi smutno z powodu kota, ale mama powiedziała, że to nie pierwszy gdy zwierzę znika z domu na długi czas, a później wraca jakby nigdy nic. Tłumaczyłem to Joshowi, gdy w mojej głowie pojawiła się myśl, przez którą sam sobie przerwałem. - Co jeśli Boxes myślał nie o tym domu? Josh był zdezorientowany. - Co? Przecież mieszka z tobą. Wie gdzie jest dom. - Tak, Josh. Ale dorastał gdzie indziej – w moim starym domu, który jest przecież niedaleko stąd. Może nadal uważa to miejsce za swój dom, tak jak ja? - OK, czaję. Byłoby ekstra. Powiemy jutro o tym mojemu tacie, a on nas tam zabierze, żebyśmy mogli sprawdzić! - Nie, nie zabierze nas, stary. Mama powiedziała, że nie możemy się tam więcej pokazywać, ponieważ nowi właściciele nie chcieliby być niepokojeni. Twoim rodzicom mówiła to samo. Josh nalegał – OK, w takim razie pójdziemy tam jutro sami, jakoś znajdziemy drogę… - Nie! Jeśli twój tata się zorientuje powie mojej mamie. Musimy tam iść sami. Dzisiejszej nocy. Nie trzeba było przekonywać Josha zbyt długo, bo z reguły to on wychodził z takimi inicjatywami jak ta. Nigdy jednak nie wymykaliśmy się z jego domu, ale okazało się to banalnie proste. Okno w jego pokoju wychodziło na tylny ogród, którego drewniane ogrodzenie nie było zamknięte. Po minięciu tych malutkich przeszkód ruszyliśmy w noc uzbrojeni w walkie-talkie i latarkę. Były dwie drogi z domu Josha do miejsca gdzie kiedyś mieszkałem. Mogliśmy iść ulicami, które były kręte lub wprost przez las, co zabrałoby połowę mniej czasu. Dojście ulicą zabrałoby nam ok. 2 godziny, ale zasugerowałem, żebyśmy jednak wybrali tę drogę – nie chciałem się zgubić. Josh odmówił. Nie chciał zostać rozpoznany przez któregoś z sąsiadów i bał się, że mogliby oni powiedzieć o wszystkim jego tacie. Zagroził, że jeśli nie pójdziemy skrótem przez las, to on wraca do domu. Josh nie miał pojęcia o moim ostatnim pobycie w tym lesie. Drzewa wydawały się znacznie mniej przerażające, gdy miałem u boku przyjaciela, a w ręce latarkę. Szliśmy w dobrym tempie. Nie byłem do końca pewien naszej pozycji, ale Josh wyglądał na tak pewnego siebie, że moje morale rosło. Przechodząc przez gęsto zarośniętą ścieżkę zaczepiłem zapięciem mojego walkie-talkie o gałąź. Josh niósł latarkę, a ja szarpałem się z gałęzią. - Hej, stary, chcesz popływać? – zapytał. Popatrzyłem w kierunku, w którym świecił latarką i na chwilę zamknąłem oczy, bo zdałem sobie sprawę gdzie jesteśmy. Tutaj obudziłem się lata temu. Poczułem uścisk w gardle i łzy napływające do oczu, nadal walcząc o uwolnienie krótkofalówki. Sfrustrowany wyszarpnąłem ją na tyle mocno, że złamałem gałąź, obróciłem się i podszedłem do Josha, który położył się na namokniętym terenie. Idąc w jego kierunku omal nie wpadłem do sporej wielkości dziury, która znajdowała się na mojej drodze. W odpowiednim czasie jednak zdołałem złapać równowagę i zatrzymać się. Była głęboka. Byłem zaskoczony jej rozmiarem, ale jeszcze bardziej tym, że nie pamiętałem, aby wcześniej się tutaj znajdowała. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że tej nocy jej nie było, ponieważ obudziłem się wtedy dokładnie w tym miejscu. Wyrzuciłem to z głowy i odwróciłem się do przyjaciela. - Przestań się wygłupiać, stary! Widziałeś, że tam utknąłem, a mimo to leżałeś sobie tutaj i żartowałeś. Josh uśmiechnął się zawstydzony. Nagle wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na przerażony, gdyż nie mógł wstać, a w krzakach usłyszeliśmy szuranie. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował się podnieść tracił równowagę i wywracał się. Chciałem mu pomóc, ale nie mogłem się zbliżyć – moje nogi nie chciały współpracować. Nienawidziłem tego lasu. Podniosłem latarkę i skierowałem ją w miejsce, gdzie leżał Josh. W końcu udało mu się podnieść i podejść do mnie. Poświeciłem latarką w kierunku, z którego usłyszeliśmy dźwięk. To był szczur. Śmialiśmy się nerwowo i obserwowaliśmy jak zwierzę ucieka między drzewa, zabierając ze sobą okropne dźwięki. Josh lekko uderzył mnie w ramię, uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz i znów kontynuowaliśmy spacer. Przyspieszyliśmy tempo i wyszliśmy z lasu wcześniej niż początkowo zakładaliśmy. Trafiliśmy prosto do mojego starego sąsiedztwa. Kiedy ostatni raz wyszedłem z tego miejsca widziałem mój dom w pełni oświetlony, a teraz wszystkie te wspomnienia wróciły. Poczułem jak serce mi przyspiesza, gdy wychodziliśmy zza zakrętu, aby zaraz ujrzeć mój stary dom w pełnej okazałości. Tym razem wszystkie światła były zgaszone. Z daleka widziałem drzewo, na które się wspinałem, a mój umysł zaczął analizować podobieństwo dzisiejszej sytuacji, do tego co zdarzyło się dawno temu. Zbliżając się zauważyłem, że trawnik wygląda okropnie. Nie chciałem nawet zgadywać kiedy po raz ostatni był koszony. Jedna z zasłon odpadła i latała tam i z powrotem pchana wiatrem, a sam dom wyglądał po prostu na brudny. Zrobiło mi się smutno na widok mojego dawnego domu tak bardzo zaniedbanego. Dlaczego moja mama w ogóle przejmowała się, czy zawracalibyśmy głowę nowym właścicielom, jeżeli oni nie przejmowali się stanem budynku, w którym mieszkali? I wtedy zrozumiałem: Nie ma żadnych właścicieli. Dom był opuszczony, chociaż wyglądał na po prostu zapomniany. Dlaczego mama miała by mnie okłamywać na temat nowych ludzi w nim mieszkających? Koniec końców, pomyślałem że to jednak dobrze. Dzięki takiemu stanowi rzeczy będzie łatwiej rozejrzeć się za Boxes, nie musząc się martwić o zostanie zauważonym przez nową rodzinę. Będzie znacznie szybciej. Josh przerwał moje rozmyślania gdy podchodziliśmy do bramy, a następnie do samego domu. - Twój stary dom ssie, człowieku – Josh krzyknął na tyle cicho, na ile tylko mógł. - Zamknij się, Josh! Nawet w tym stanie jest lepszy niż twój! - Ej, stary… - OK, OK. Myślę, że Boxes udał się pod dom. Jeden z nas będzie musiał zejść i zerknąć, ale drugi powinien zostać przy wejściu, na wypadek gdyby kot chciał uciec. - Mówisz poważnie? Nie ma szans, żebym tam wlazł. To twój kot. Ty wchodź. - Zagrajmy o to. No, chyba, że się boisz? – powiedziałem trzymając pięść nad wyciągniętą dłonią. - Spoko, ale zaczynamy na „strzał”, a nie na trzy. Ma być kamień, papier, nożyce, STRZAŁ, a nie jeden, dwa, TRZY. - Wiem, jak się w to gra, Josh. To ty zawsze psujesz. Przegrałem. Ruszyłem poluzowany panel, który odsuwała moja mama, gdy wczołgiwała się tu po kota. Musiała to zrobić tylko kilka razy, bo z reguły otwieracz do puszek działał, ale kiedy już to robiła, nienawidziła tego z całego serca. Zwłaszcza ostatni raz. Kiedy tylko wczołgałem się w ciemność zrozumiałem dlaczego. Zanim się wyprowadziliśmy, mówiła, że to właściwie nawet lepiej, że Boxes uciekał tutaj, niezależnie od tego jak ciężko było go wydostać. Z pewnością było o wiele bezpieczniej, niż przeskakiwać przez płot i gonić go po całym osiedlu. Było to prawdą, ale nadal bałem się będąc tam. Złapałem latarkę i krótkofalówkę i rozpocząłem czołganie. Poczułem mocny zapach. Zapach śmierci. Włączyłem walkie-talkie. - Josh, jesteś? - Tu Macho Man. Odbiór. - Josh, przestań. Coś tu nie gra. - Co masz na myśli? - Śmierdzi. Jakby coś tutaj zdechło. - To Boxes? - Mam nadzieję, że nie. Schowałem walkie-talkie i oświetliłem sobie drogę brnąc przed siebie. Patrząc przez dziurę na zewnątrz, można było zobaczyć wszystko z tyłu z odpowiednim oświetleniem, ale aby widzieć okolice filarów trzymających dom, trzeba było być w środku. Powiedziałbym, że około 40% powierzchni było niewidoczne z zewnątrz. Nawet będąc na miejscu widziałem tylko to, co oświetlała latarka. Kiedy poruszałem się do przodu zapach nasilał się. Złapałem za jeden z filarów, aby podciągnąć się dalej, a gdy to zrobiłem poczułem coś, co sprawiło że natychmiast cofnąłem dłoń. Futro. Serce mi zamarło i zacząłem się przygotowywać emocjonalnie do tego, co miałem zobaczyć. Poruszałem się powoli, aby przedłużyć to, co wiedziałem, że nadchodzi. Wytężyłem wzrok i poświeciłem na przeciwległy filar. Zatoczyłem się z przerażenia. „Jezu Chryste” tylko tyle byłem w stanie wydusić. To była obrzydliwa, powykręcana kreatura w stanie rozkładu. Jej skóra przegniła na pysku, przez co zęby sprawiały wrażenie ogromnych. Smród był nie do zniesienia. - Co jest? Wszystko w porządku? To Boxes? – odezwał się Josh. Sięgnąłem po krótkofalówkę. – Nie, to nie Boxes. - To co to w takim razie jest? - Nie mam pojęcia. Poświeciłem raz jeszcze i spojrzałem, tym razem bardziej chłodno. - To szop! - OK, w takim razie szukaj dalej. Ja idę do domu zobaczyć czy nie skrył się wewnątrz. - Co? Josh, nie idź tam! Co jak Boxes jest tutaj i będzie uciekał? - Nie uda mu się, przyłożyłem panel z powrotem. Spojrzałem za siebie, żeby przekonać się, że mówił prawdę. - Czemu to zrobiłeś? - Nic się nie martw, łatwo go przesunąć. To ma więcej sensu. Jeśli Boxes by uciekał, a ja bym nie zdążył go złapać to byłoby po nim. Jeżeli tam jest to złap go mocno, a ja przyjdę i przestawię zasłonę, a jeśli go nie ma to sam możesz to zrobić, podczas gdy ja przeszukam dom! Niektóre z tych uwag były celne, a ja wątpiłem, że byłby w stanie się dostać do środka tak czy inaczej. - OK, ale bądź ostrożny i nie dotykaj niczego. Prawdopodobnie w moim pokoju nadal leży pudło z moim starymi ubraniami. Możesz tam zaglądnąć i sprawdzić czy się do nich nie wczołgał. I noś ze sobą krótkofalówkę! - Przyjęto, kumplu. Zrozumiałem, że powinno tam być ciemno jak w kopalni. Prąd zapewne został odłączony, skoro nikt za niego nie płacił. Z odrobiną szczęścia powinien coś widzieć dzięki światłom z ulicy, w przeciwnym wypadku nie wiem co zrobi. Po krótkim czasie usłyszałem odgłos kroków tuż nad moją głową i poczułem jak stary kurz sypie się na mnie. - Josh, to ty? - Chhhk, tu Macho Man do Tango Foxtrot. Orzeł wylądował. Jaką masz pozycję, księżniczko Jasmine? Odbiór. - Dupek. - Macho man. Moja pozycja jest w łazience i właśnie patrzę na kupkę twoich pisemek. Wygląda na to, że lubisz męskie pośladki. Jakiś raport na ten temat? Odbiór. Słyszałem jego śmiech bez krótkofalówki i sam zacząłem się śmiać. Odgłos kroków się oddalał. Josh był coraz bliżej mojego pokoju. - Stary, ale tu ciemno. Jesteś pewien, że miałeś jakieś pudła z ciuchami? Nic tutaj nie widzę. - Ta, powinno być kilka pod szafą. - Nie ma tutaj żadnych pudeł. Sprawdzę, czy nie wcisnąłeś ich do szafy przed wyjazdem. Pomyślałem, że może moja mama wróciła tu któregoś dnia i zabrała rzeczy, aby je rozdać bo z nich wyrosłem, ale pamiętałem że ja ich nie ruszałem. Nie miałem nawet czasu zamknąć ostatniego pudła przed opuszczeniem domu. Kiedy czekałem, aż Josh da mi znać co znalazł, rozprostowałem nogę, która ścierpła mi przez pozycję w jakiej się znajdowałem i niechcący coś kopnąłem. Spojrzałem w tył i zobaczyłem coś bardzo dziwnego. Był to koc, a wszędzie wokół niego stały miski. Podczołgałem się bliżej. Koc śmierdział wilgocią, a większość misek była pusta. W jednej natomiast coś było. Kocie jedzenie. Był to inny rodzaj, niż to, które dawaliśmy Boxes, ale natychmiast zrozumiałem. Mama ustawiła specjalnie miejsce dla naszego kota, aby schodził tutaj, a nie biegał po osiedlu. To miało sens, a nawet sprawiło, że pomysł iż Boxes wrócił tutaj wydawał się zrozumiały. „Fajnie, mamo” pomyślałem. - Znalazłem twoje ciuchy. - O, spoko. Gdzie były pudła? - Jak mówiłem, tu nie ma pudeł. Twoje ciuchy wiszą w szafie. Poczułem dreszcz. To było niemożliwe. Spakowałem WSZYSTKIE ubrania. Nawet mimo, że mieliśmy zostać w domu jeszcze przez dwa tygodnie, gdy wyjechaliśmy. Pamiętam, że pakowałem wszystko i myślałem, że to głupie trzymać je w pudłach i wyciągać do codziennego użytku. Ja je spakowałem, ale ktoś je wyciągnął i powiesił. Tylko po co? Josh powinien stamtąd spadać. - Coś jest nie tak, Josh. Powinny być w kartonach. Przestań się wygłupiać i po prostu wyłaź. - Nie żartuję, stary. Patrzę na nie. Może tylko myślałeś, że je zostawiłeś? Hahaha! Nieźle! Z pewnością lubisz też patrzeć na siebie, co nie? - Co? Co ty gadasz? - Twoje ściany, stary. Hahaha. Twoje ściany są pokryte polaroidami z tobą! Są ich setki! Czyżbyś zatrudnił kogoś, aby… Cisza. Zerknąłem na walkie-talkie, aby sprawdzić czy go niechcący nie wyłączyłem. Było w porządku. Słyszałem kroki, ale nie mogłem określić, gdzie konkretnie Josh się przemieszczał. Czekałem, aż skończy zdanie, z nadzieją, że jego palec po prostu ześlizgnął się z przycisku, ale nic się nie działo. Wyglądało na to, że chodzi po domu. Już miałem się do niego odezwać, gdy wrócił na linię. - Ktoś jest w domu. Jego głos był przyciszony i drżący. Słyszałem, że jest na granicy płaczu. Chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałem jak głośno ma ustawioną krótkofalówkę. Nie mówiłem więc nic, tylko słuchałem. Słyszałem kroki. Ciężkie, twarde kroki. Następnie głośny łomot. „O, Boże. Josh.” Został znaleziony, byłem pewien. Ten ktoś go znalazł i zadawał mu ból. Zacząłem płakać. Był moim jedynym przyjacielem poza Boxes. I wtedy pomyślałem: „Co jeśli Josh mu powiedział, że tu jestem?”. Co mógłbym zrobić. Próbując się pozbierać usłyszałem z głośniczka mojego przyjaciela. - On coś ma. Wielki wór. Rzucił to na ziemię. I… o boże… wór… właśnie się poruszył! Byłem sparaliżowany. Chciałem biec do domu. Chciałem ratować Josha. Chciałem biec po pomoc. Chciałem tyle rzeczy, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć. Leżałem tak wpatrzony w róg domu, nad którym znajdował się mój pokój. Ruszyłem latarką. Mój oddech urwał się po tym co zobaczyłem. Zwierzęta. Dziesiątki. Wszystkie martwe. Leżały w stosach na całym obwodzie obszaru pod domu. Czy Boxes mógł być jednym z nich? Po to było to kocie jedzenie? Ten widok mnie otrzeźwił, wiedziałem że muszę się stamtąd wydostać więc ruszyłem ku panelowi. Pchnąłem go, ale ani drgnął. Nie mogłem go ruszyć ponieważ się zaklinował, a nie miałem go jak złapać, gdyż wszystkie jego krańce były po drugiej stronie. Byłem w pułapce. „Niech cię, Josh!” wyszeptałem. Czułem grzmiące nade mną kroki. Dom się trząsł. Słyszałem jak Josh krzyczy, a zaraz po nim kolejny krzyk, tym razem nie mojego przyjaciela i nie pełen strachu. Nadal napierałem na zasłonę, kiedy poczułem ruch, ale wiedziałem, że to nie moja zasługa. Słyszałem kroki nade mną i przede mną. Krzyki i wrzaski wypełniały ciszę pomiędzy nimi. Odsunąłem się i ująłem walkie-talkie, aby móc się bronić. Zasłona zniknęła, a do środka wsunęła się ręka, która mnie złapała. - Chodź, stary! Już! Dzięki bogu, to był Josh. Wyszedłem przez otwór, trzymając walkie i latarkę. Kiedy dotarliśmy do ogrodzenia, przeskoczyliśmy je. Joshowi wypadła krótkofalówka. Chciał po nią sięgnąć, ale powiedziałem, żeby zapomniał i ruszyliśmy. Za plecami słyszałem krzyki, chociaż nie były to słowa. Po prostu dźwięki… Aby dotrzeć szybciej do domu Josha wybraliśmy, być może głupio, drogę przez las. Mój przyjaciel cały czas krzyczał: - Zdjęcie! Zrobił mi zdjęcie! Ale ja wiedziałem, że on już miał jego zdjęcie. To sprzed lat, gdy bawiliśmy się w rowie przy domu. Podejrzewam, że Josh nadal myślał, że te mechaniczne dźwięki wtedy wydawał jakiś robot. Dotarliśmy do domu Josha i jego pokoju zanim rodzice się obudzili. Zapytałem go o ten wór i czy na pewno się poruszał. Nie był pewien. Ciągle przepraszał za zgubienie walkie-talkie w domu, ale nie było to przecież nic wielkiego. Nie położyliśmy się spać. Siedzieliśmy w oknie gapiąc się przez okno, czekając na niego. Pojechałem do domu później tego dnia, gdyż było już po trzeciej. Dopiero kilka dni temu opowiedziałem mamie tę historię. Załamała się i była wściekła, że narażałem się na tak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Zapytałem po co wymyślała te wszystkie rzeczy o nowych lokatorach, żeby mnie zatrzymać przed chodzeniem tam. Dlaczego uważała, że dom był tak niebezpieczny. Stała się poirytowana i bardzo zła, ale odpowiedziała na moje pytanie. Złapała moją dłoń i ścisnęła mocniej niż bym się spodziewał. Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy i wyszeptała, jak gdyby bała się, że ktoś może usłyszeć: - Ponieważ nigdy nie kładłam żadnych pierdolonych koców ani misek pod domem dla Boxes. Nie byłeś pierwszym, który je znalazł. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Zrozumiałem. Wiem dlaczego wyglądała na tak zdenerwowaną, gdy wyciągnęła wtedy Boxes spod domu. Znalazła wtedy coś więcej niż pająki czy gniazdo szczurów. Zrozumiałem dlaczego musieliśmy się wynieść niemal 2 tygodnie przed czasem. Zrozumiałem, dlaczego nie chciała abym tam wracał. Ona wiedziała. Wiedziała, że on zrobił sobie dom tuż pod naszym i ukrywała to przede mną. Wyszedłem bez słowa, nie dokańczając jej historii, ale chcę ją dokończyć tutaj, dla was. Kiedy tamtego dnia wróciłem do domu od Josha, rzuciłem na ziemię wszystkie moje rzeczy. Chciałem już iść spać. Obudziłem się około 9 i usłyszałem miauczenie. Serce mi przyspieszyło. Wreszcie wrócił. Trochę było mi źle, że wystarczyło poczekać jeden dzień, aby Boxes wrócił i nic z poprzedniej nocy nie musiałoby się wydarzyć, a ja i tak bym go miał. Nieważne. Wrócił. Wstałem z łóżka i wołałem, rozglądając się żeby zobaczyć błysk w jego oczach. Płacz trwał nadal, a ja szedłem za nim. Dochodził spod łóżka. Uśmiechnąłem się na myśl, że co dopiero czołgałem się pod domem w poszukiwaniu go, a to było o wiele lepsze. Jego miauczenie było przytłumione przez koszulkę, więc ją odrzuciłem krzycząc „Witaj w domu, Boxes!”. Jego płacz dochodził z walkie-talkie. Boxes nigdy nie wrócił do domu. Mapy Do poprzedniej historii otrzymałem komentarz, który przypomniał mi pewne wydarzenie z dzieciństwa. Zawsze wydawało mi się ono dziwne, ale nigdy nie łączyłem go z żadną z tych historii. Wspomnienia działają w śmieszny sposób. Szczegóły zawsze są obecne w naszym umyśle, a potem pojedyncza myśl łączy je w całość. Nigdy nie myślałem o tych zdarzeniach zbyt wiele, ponieważ skupiłem się na złych szczegółach. Wróciłem do domu mojej mamy i przejrzałem moje prace szkolne w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby być ważne. Nie mogłem nic znaleźć, ale nadal będę szukał. Większość starych miast i osiedli nie było przygotowanych na szybki wzrost populacji w nich. Rozkład dróg głównie ma za zadanie łączyć ważne punkty ze sobą. Kiedy już drogi są rozmieszczone, kolejne sklepy i biura powstają przy nich aż w końcu kończy się miejsce. Wtedy nie można już przeprowadzić większej zmiany. Moje osiedle musiało być stare kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Pierwsze domy musiały zostać wybudowane wokół jeziora i stopniowo dodawano nowe budynki, tworząc odnogi od głównej ulicy. Ale wszystkie one kończyły się w pewnym momencie – istniał tylko jeden wyjazd z całego osiedla. Wiele z pierwszych domów ma ogromne ogrody, a niektóre z nich zostały podzielone. Widok z lotu ptaka na moje osiedle sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ogromna kałamarnica umarła na środku lasu, a osiedle wybudowano wzdłuż jej macek. Z mojego ganku można było zobaczyć stare domy otaczające jezioro, ale najbardziej lubiłem dom pani Maggie. Miała około 80 lat, ale była najbardziej przyjazną osobą pod słońcem. Miała głowę otoczoną białymi lokami i zawsze nosiła lekkie sukienki w kwiaty. Rozmawiała ze mną i Joshem, kiedy pływaliśmy w jeziorze i zawsze zapraszała nas na coś słodkiego. Powiedziała kiedyś, że czuła się samotna, bo jej mąż, Tom, zawsze był w delegacjach. Ale ja i Josh nie korzystaliśmy z jej zaproszeń, bo mimo że bardzo miła, pani Maggie wydawała nam się dziwna. Od czasu do czasu jak pływaliśmy, wołała do nas: „Chris i John, zawsze jesteście u mnie mile widziani.” Nadal słyszeliśmy ją, kiedy szliśmy do mojego domu. Pani Maggie, jak wielu starych właścicieli domów, miała w ogrodzie zraszacz ustawiany na czas, który musiał się zepsuć, bo uruchamiał się o różnych porach dnia, a nawet w nocy. Nigdy nie było u nas wystarczająco zimno, żeby padał śnieg, ale podwórko pani Maggie zmieniało się z arktyczny raj z powodu zamrożonej wody. Piękny lód zwisał z każdej gałęzi, z każdego liścia obok jej domu. Nawet jako dziecko widziałem, jakie to było piękne. Razem z Joshem chodziliśmy tam co jakiś czas i bawiliśmy się w wojnę używając wielkich sopli jako mieczy. Pewnego razu zapytałem moją mamę, dlaczego pani Maggie zostawia podwórko w takim stanie. Moja mama szukała odpowiedzi przez chwilę, po czym powiedziała: - Pani Maggie jest chorą kobietą i czasami, kiedy gorzej się czuje, jest zdezorientowana. To dlatego czasami myli wasze imiona. Ma kłopoty z pamięcią. Mieszka sama w tym wielkim domu i możecie z nią czasami porozmawiać, kiedy pływacie, ale nie wchodźcie do jej domu. Grzecznie odmawiajcie, a nie zranicie jej uczuć. - Ale ona jest mniej samotna, kiedy przyjeżdża jej mąż, prawda? – zapytałem. – Jak długo jest w delegacji? Wygląda, jakby zawsze był na delegacji. Widziałem, że twarz mojej mamy posmutniała. W końcu powiedziała: - Kochanie, Tom nie wróci do domu. Jest w niebie. Umarł wiele lat temu, ale pani Maggie tego nie pamięta. Czasami jest zdezorientowana i zapomina o takich rzeczach, ale Tom nie wróci już do domu. Miałem chyba pięć, czy sześć lat, kiedy rozmawiałem o tym z mamą, więc niewiele z tego zrozumiałem. Było mi żal starej kobiety. Teraz wiem, że pani Maggie chorowała na Alzheimera. Razem z mężem mieli dwóch synów: Chrisa i Johna. Oboje pomagali jej finansowo, ale nigdy jej nie odwiedzali. Nie wiem, czy coś się między nimi wydarzyło, czy to było z powodu choroby, czy mieszkali zbyt daleko, ale nigdy nie widziałem ich w okolicy. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak wyglądali, ale czasami pani Maggie musiała myśleć, że Josh i ja jesteśmy podobni do nich, kiedy były dziećmi. Albo widziała to, co chciała widzieć. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jaka musiała być samotna. W ciągu lata po szkole podstawowej, przed wydarzeniem z balonami, Josh i ja poszliśmy do lasu koło mojego domu. Wiedzieliśmy, że lasy między naszymi domami są połączone i pomyśleliśmy, że byłoby fajnie gdyby jezioro koło mnie również było połączone ze stawem obok jego domu. Zdecydowaliśmy się tego dowiedzieć. Chcieliśmy stworzy mapy. Zaplanowaliśmy narysowanie dwóch map, a potem połączenie ich. Jedną z nich mieliśmy zrobić chodząc po okolicy mojego domu, a drugą koło domu Josha. Początkowo miała to być jedna mapa, ale okazało się to niemożliwe, bo zacząłem rysować mapę mojej okolicy w takiej skali, że więcej by się na niej nie zmieściło. Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni wszystko szło nam bardzo dobrze. Chodziliśmy po lesie przy linii jeziora i zatrzymywaliśmy się co kilka minut, że dodać kolejne szczegóły do mapy. Wyglądało na to, że obie mapy połączą się lada chwila. Nie mieliśmy żadnego sprzętu potrzebnego do sporządzania map – nawet kompasu – ale bardzo się staraliśmy, żeby była dokładna. Mieliśmy pomysł, by wbić w ziemię patyk w miejscu, gdzie kończyła się pierwsza mapa. Wtedy wiedzielibyśmy, że udało się je połączyć, gdy z drugiej strony dojdziemy do patyka. Być może byliśmy najgorszymi kartografami na świecie. W pewnym momencie las stał się zbyt gęsty przy jeziorze, żebyśmy mogli iść dalej. Straciliśmy zainteresowanie całym projektem na jakiś czas, kiedy zaczęliśmy sprzedawać śnieżki. Po pokazaniu mojej mamie zdjęć, które przyniosłem ze szkoły i kiedy zabrała mi moją maszynę do śnieżek, znów zajęliśmy się mapami. Musieliśmy wymyślić nowy plan. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego, ale moja mama wprowadziła w domu nowe zasady i kazała mi się meldować w domu regularnie, kiedy wychodziłem na dwór z Joshem. To oznaczało, że nie mogliśmy zostawać w lesie przez wiele godzin w poszukiwaniu nowych dróg. Pomyśleliśmy, że przepłyniemy po prostu na drugą stronę, kiedy dojdziemy do zbyt gęstego lasu, ale nie mogliśmy tego zrobił, bo pomoczylibyśmy mapę. Staraliśmy się maszerować szybciej, kiedy wyruszaliśmy z domu Josha, ale zawsze napotykaliśmy ten sam problem. I wtedy wpadliśmy na genialny pomysł. Zbudujemy tratwę. W lesie znaleźliśmy mnóstwo pozostałości po budowach, które zabrano z dróg, bo nie były już potrzebne. Najpierw chcieliśmy wybudować łódkę z masztem i kotwicą, ale szybko z tego zrezygnowaliśmy. Pozostaliśmy przy tratwie. Spuściliśmy ją na wodę w pobliżu domu pani Maggie, która zawołała nas do siebie, ale nic nie mogło nas powstrzymać. Tratwa działała świetnie, co, muszę przyznać, odrobinę mnie zaskoczyło. Oboje mieliśmy duże gałęzie, które miały służyć jako wiosła, ale okazało się łatwiej po prostu odpychać tratwę od ziemi pod wodą. Kiedy zrobiło się za głęboko, po prostu kładliśmy się na brzuchu i wiosłowaliśmy rękami. Pomyślałem nawet, że z brzegu musiało to wyglądać, jakby na tratwie leżał gruby mężczyzna z małymi ramionami. Kilka dni zajęło nam dopłynięcie tratwą do miejsca, gdzie las był za gęsty. To miejsce było dość daleko i zajęło nam więcej czasu dotarcie tam, niż oczekiwaliśmy. Wyciągnęliśmy tratwę na brzeg w tym miejscu i następnego dnia wróciliśmy, by popłynąć kawałek dalej. Robiliśmy to przez długi czas w pierwszej klasie. Josh i ja trafiliśmy do innych grup, więc nie widywaliśmy się już tak często. Z tego powodu nasi rodzice pozwalali nam spędzać całe weekendy razem. W dodatku ojciec Josha znalazł nową pracę i nie było go w domu na weekendy, a jego mama pozwalała mu nocować u mnie. Powinniśmy dać radę zrobić duże postępy w sprawie mapy, ale kiedy w końcu udało nam się ominąć gęsty las, okazało się, że nie mamy gdzie zaczepić tratwy. W dodatku ziemia przy brzegu była tak podmokła, że po wyjściu zakopalibyśmy się w błocie. Za każdym razem byliśmy zmuszeni zawrócić i zostawić tratwę w tym samym miejscu. Co gorsze, przyszła zima. W sobotę około siódmej wieczorem, Josh i ja bawiliśmy się w domu, kiedy do drzwi zapukała jedna ze współpracowniczek mojej mamy. Miała na imię Samantha. Dobrze ją pamiętam, bo oświadczyłem się jej kilka lat później, kiedy odwiedziłem mamę w pracy. Mama musiała wyjść, by rozwiązać jakiś problem i powiedziała, że wróci za dwie godziny. Jej samochód był w naprawie, więc pojechała z Samanthą. Przed wyjściem nakazała nam pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodzić z domu i nikomu nie otwierać drzwi. Zaczęła też mówić, że będzie co jakiś czas dzwoniła, ale urwała kiedy przypomniała sobie, że nasz telefon był odłączony. To dlatego Samantha przyjechała bez zapowiedzi. Spojrzała mi w oczy z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i powiedziała: - Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj! To była nasza szansa. Patrzyliśmy jak samochód odjeżdża i znika nam z oczu. Potem szybko pobiegliśmy do mojego pokoju. Założyłem plecak, kiedy Josh pakował mapę. - Masz latarkę? – zapytał Josh. - Nie, ale wrócimy zanim zrobi się ciemno. - Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy ją mieć na wszelki wypadek. - Moja mama chyba ma latarkę, ale nie wiem gdzie ją trzyma... Czekaj! Podbiegłem do szafy i wyciągnąłem z niej pudełko. - Masz latarkę w tym pudle? – zapytał Josh. - Nie do końca... Otworzyłem karton i wyciągnąłem trzy świeczki i zapalniczkę, którą udało mi się gwizdnąć mamie kilka miesięcy wcześniej. To zawsze zapewni nam jakieś światło, jeśli będziemy go potrzebować. Wrzuciliśmy wszystko do plecaka i ruszyliśmy do drzwi, pilnując, żeby Boxes nie uciekł na dwór. Została nam godzina i pięćdziesiąt minut. Biegliśmy przez las najszybciej jak potrafiliśmy i dotarliśmy na miejsce w piętnaście minut. Pod ubraniami mieliśmy stroje kąpielowe, więc szybko ściągnęliśmy koszulki i spodnie i zostawiliśmy je na kupkach przy brzegu. Odwiązaliśmy tratwę od drzewa, złapaliśmy za wiosła i odpłynęliśmy. Staraliśmy się szybko dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym kończyła się nasza mapa, nie mieliśmy czasu na oglądanie starych widoków. Wiedzieliśmy, że na tratwie poruszaliśmy się wolniej i że niestety będziemy musieli też na niej wrócić, bo nie damy rady przedrzeć się przez las. Kiedy minęliśmy ostatni punkt na naszej mapie, woda stała się naprawdę głęboka i kij nie dosięgał dna, więc położyliśmy się na brzuchach i wiosłowaliśmy rękami. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i coraz trudniej było nam rozróżnić poszczególne drzewa, przez co zaczęliśmy się denerwować. Musieliśmy się spieszyć, więc staraliśmy się wiosłować szybko, ale przez to robiliśmy dużo hałasu. Cały czas słyszeliśmy też odgłosy spadających patyków i szelest liści w lesie po naszej prawej stronie. Kiedy przestawaliśmy wiosłować, aby nasłuchiwać, wszystko cichło. Myśleliśmy, że tak naprawdę tylko nam się wydawało i nic nie słyszeliśmy. Nie wiedzieliśmy jakie zwierzęta zamieszkują tę część lasu, ale wiedzieliśmy, że nie chcemy się tego dowiedzieć. Kiedy Josh rozwijał mapę, a ja oświetlałem ją zapalniczką, zrozumieliśmy, że nie wyobraziliśmy dobie tych dźwięków. Słyszeliśmy rytmiczne chrupnięcie trzaśnięcie chrupnięcie Wyglądało na to, że dźwięk odsuwa się od nas i przedziera się przez las poza naszą mapą. Było zbyt ciemno, by coś zobaczyć. Pomyliliśmy się co do czasu, po którym zajdzie słońce. Zawołałem nerwowo: - Halo? Na moment oboje wstrzymaliśmy oddech. Cisza została nagle przerwana śmiechem. - Halo? – wychrypiał Josh. - Więc co? - Hej, panie potworze-z-lasu. Wiem, że czaisz się w lesie, ale może odpowiesz na moje powitanie? Haaaaaaloooooo! Zdałem sobie sprawę, jakie to było głupie. Jakiekolwiek zwierzę siedziało w lesie, nie mogło odpowiedzieć. Cokolwiek tam było, nie mogłem oczekiwać, że odpowie. - Haaaaaloooo – kontynuował Josh. - Haloooo – zawtórowałem mu. - Hej kolego! - Halo, halo. - HAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOO! Przedrzeźnialiśmy się jeszcze chwilę, po czym usłyszeliśmy: - Hej! Był to szept. Dochodził z lasu za nami, bo obróciliśmy tratwę w drugą stronę. Powoli podniosłem się i odwróciłem w stronę głosu, przy okazji wyciągając świeczkę. Chciałem to zobaczyć. - Co ty wyprawiasz? – wysyczał Josh. Ale ja już zapaliłem świeczkę i uniosłem ją wyżej. Nic nie zobaczyłem. - Po prostu stąd chodźmy – naciskał Josh. - Jeszcze chwila – powiedziałem, ale nadal nic nie było widać. Upuściłem świeczkę, która wpadła do wody i zaczęliśmy wiosłować w stronę domu. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy głośny szelest od strony lasu. Łamanie gałęzi było głośniejsze niż dźwięk naszego uderzania rękami o wodę. To coś biegło. W panice zaczęliśmy wiosłować intensywniej i poczułem, że jedna z lin się obluzowała. - Josh, uważaj! Ale było za późno. Tratwa się rozpadała. Po chwili całkiem się rozleciała. Każdy z nas trzymał się teraz jeden deski, nasze nogi zamoczyły się w jeziorze. - Josh, szybko! – krzyknąłem i wskazałem palce na wodę obok niego. Wyciągnął rękę, ale nie zdążył złapać mapy, która odpłynęła od nas. - Zimno mi – zatrząsł się Josh. – Wyjdźmy z wody. Dopłynęliśmy do brzegu, ale nie daliśmy rady wyjść z wody. Poddaliśmy się, było nam zbyt zimno, by próbować dalej. Miarowo uderzaliśmy nogami o wodę, aż udało nam się dotrzeć do miejsca, skąd wyruszyliśmy. Chcieliśmy wyciągnąć deski na brzeg, ale nie udało nam się i odpłynęły. Zdjęliśmy stroje kąpielowe, zdesperowany by jak najszybciej założyć suche ubrania. Wskoczyłem w spodnie, ale coś było nie tak. Zwróciłem się do Josha: - Gdzie moja koszulka? Wzruszył ramionami i powiedział: - Może wpadła do wody? Powiedziałem Joshowi, żeby sam wracał do mojego domu i wyjaśnił mojej mamie, że bawimy się w chowanego, kiedy się pojawi. Ja musiałem odnaleźć moją koszulkę. Biegałem na tyłach domów i spoglądałem na wodę z brzegu. Pomyślałem, że może przy okazji uda mi się też znaleźć mapę. Biegłem szybko, bo musiałem wracać do domu i już miałem się poddać, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk za sobą: - Hej. Odwróciłem się. To była pani Maggie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem jej w nocy. W tym świetle wyglądała na bardzo kruchą. Ciepło, którym zwykle emanowała, było zastąpione powagą na jej twarzy. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek widziałem ją bez uśmiechu. Jej twarz wyglądała dziwnie. - Witam, pani Maggie. - Cześć Chris – uśmiechnęła się znowu. – Nie widziałam czy to ty, bo było za ciemno. Zażartowałem, czy chce zaprosić mnie na coś słodkiego, ale odparła, że może innym razem. Byłem zbyt zajęty szukaniem mapy i koszulki, żeby spędzić z nią więcej czasu, ale wydawała się szczęśliwa, więc nie przejąłem się tym. Powiedziała jeszcze kilka słów, ale nie skupiałem się na tym. Pożegnałem się i ruszyłem biegiem w stronę mojego domu. Słyszałem za sobą, jak idzie przez zmrożone podwórze, ale nie odwróciłem się, żeby jej pomachać – musiałem szybko wrócić do domu. Dotarłem na miejsce kilka minut przed moją mamą i zdążyłem nawet przebrać się w ciepłe ciuchy. Tym razem nam się udało, mimo że straciliśmy mapę. - Nie znalazłeś? – zapytał Josh. - Nie, ale widziałem panią Maggie. Znowu nazwała mnie Chrisem. Mówię ci, ciesz się, że nigdy nie widziałeś jej w nocy. Roześmialiśmy się oboje, a Josh zapytał mnie, czy zaprosiła mnie do domu. Przy okazji zażartował, że jej słodycze musiały być okropne, skoro nikt ich nie chciał. Powiedziałem mu, że nie zaprosiła mnie, co go zaskoczyło. Jeszcze chwilę rozmawialiśmy o pani Maggie, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że zapalniczka wciąż spoczywa w mojej kieszeni i będę miał przechlapane jeśli moja mama ją tam znajdzie. Podniosłem spodnie z podłogi i przeszukałem kieszenie. Poczułem coś, co na pewno nie było zapalniczką. Z tylnej kieszeni wyciągnąłem złożoną kartkę papieru i zamarłem. „Mapa?” pomyślałem. „Przecież widziałem jak odpływa.” Kiedy rozłożyłem kartkę serce podeszło mi do gardła. Na papierze były narysowane dwie osoby trzymające się za ręce. Jedna z nich była większa niż druga, ale żadna z nich nie miała twarzy. Kartka była rozerwana i brakowało drugiej części, a w prawym górnym rogu zapisany był numer. To było „15” albo „16”. Nerwowo podałem kartkę Joshowi i zapytałem go, czy włożył ją do mojej kieszeni. Zaprzeczył i spytał czym się tak martwię. Wskazałem palcem na mniejszą postać, obok której napisano moje inicjały. Odepchnąłem te myśli od siebie i znów zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o pani Maggie. Zawsze przypisywałem jej dziwne zachowanie chorobie, aż przemyślałem to jeszcze raz wiele lat później. Kiedy teraz o tym myślę, znów żal mi pani Maggie, ale potem czuję desperację, kiedy myślę o tym, co powiedziała: „może innym razem”. Wiedziałem, co powiedziała, ale nie rozumiałem, co to znaczy. Nie rozumiałem znaczenia jej słów też kilka tygodni później, kiedy widziałem mężczyzn w pomarańczowych strojach wynoszących czarne worki z jej domu – myślałem, że wynoszą śmieci. Mimo że całe osiedle pachniało wtedy śmiercią. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego okna jej domu zostały zabite deskami na jakiś czas przed moją przeprowadzką. Teraz rozumiem. Rozumiem, dlaczego jej ostatnie słowa do mnie były takie ważne, nawet jeśli ani ja, ani ona nie zdawaliśmy sobie wtedy z tego sprawy. Pani Maggie tamtej nocy powiedziała mi, że Tom wrócił do domu, ale wiem, kto tak naprawdę się wprowadził. Tak samo wiem już, dlaczego nigdy nie widziałem jej ciała na noszach. Worki nie były wypełnione śmieciami. Ekrany Celowo ukryłem niektóre szczegóły w moich poprzednich historiach. Ale nie widzę już w tym sensu. Pod koniec lata pomiędzy szkołą podstawową, a kolejną szkołą, załapałem grypę żołądkową. Objawy pasowały do zwyczajnej grypy, ale wymiotowałem do wiadra, a nie do kibla, bo cały czas na nim siedziałem. Trwało to około dziesięciu dni, ale zanim całkiem wyzdrowiałem, załapałem coś, na wzór różowego oka. Moje powieki były tak mocno sklejone z rana, że pierwszy raz jak się obudziłem, myślałem, że oślepłem. Kiedy zacząłem pierwszą klasę, bolała mnie szyja, a oczy miałem spuchnięte i przekrwione. Josh należał do innej grupy, więc na przerwie siedziałem przy stole sam. Zacząłem nosić ze sobą do szkoły dodatkowe jedzenie w plecaku, które zjadałem w łazience, bo starsze dzieci zabierały mi lunch na stołówce, bo nikt się za mną nie wstawiał. Nie skończyło się to nawet kiedy całkiem wydobrzałem. Inne dzieci nie chciały zadawać się z osobą, która była ofiarą starszych osób w obawie, że też staną się ofiarami. Jedynym powodem, dla którego to się skończyło, było zachowanie dzieciaka o imieniu Alex. Alex chodził do trzeciej klasy i był większy od innych dzieciaków. Gdzieś tak w trzecim tygodniu szkoły, zaczął przysiadać się do mnie podczas lunchu i dzięki temu natychmiast przestano kraść mi jedzenie. Był dla mnie miły, ale wydawał się trochę opóźniony – nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawialiśmy. Do czasu, kiedy zapytałem go, dlaczego ze mną siada. Podkochiwał się w siostrze Josha – Veronice. Veronica była w czwartej klasie i była najprawdopodobniej najładniejszą dziewczyną w całej szkole. Nawet jako sześcioletni dzieciak, który myślał że wszystkie dziewczyny są obrzydliwe, wiedziałem, jaka była piękna. Kiedy chodziła jeszcze do trzeciej klasy, Josh powiedział mi, że dwóch chłopców pobiło się o nią. Jeden z nich uderzył drugiego w czoło rogiem książki tak mocno, że rana wymagała szycia. Alex nie był jednym z nich, ale chciał, żeby Veronica go lubiła, więc wyznał mi, że wiedział że ja i Josh jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – z tego co zrozumiałem, miał nadzieję, że przekażę Veronice, ile mi pomógł, a ona będzie poruszona jego altruizmem i zainteresuje się nim. Jeśli jej o tym powiem, Alex nadal będzie przysiadał się do mnie na lunchu. Ponieważ było to w czasie, kiedy to głównie Josh nocował u mnie i budowaliśmy tratwę, nie miałem szansy porozmawiać z Veronicą. Opowiedziałem o tym Joshowi i żartowaliśmy sobie z Alexa. Mimo to obiecał, że powie o tym swojej siostrze, jeśli tego chcę. Wątpiłem, że to zrobi. Josh zawsze irytował się dlatego, że tylu chłopców latało za Veronicą. Pamiętam, jak nazwał ją brzydką krową. Nigdy nie wspomniałem mu o tym, ale chciałem wtedy powiedzieć, że ona jest ładna, a pewnego dnia stanie się przepiękna. Miałem rację. Kiedy miałem piętnaście lat, oglądałem film w kinie ze znajomymi. W środku były przesuwane stoły i krzesła, więc kiedy kino było pełne, często brakowało miejsc, z którym można było zobaczyć cały ekran. Kino wciąż było otwarte. Myślę, że z trzech powodów: 1) było tanie, 2) dwa razy w miesiącu o północy puszczano tam kultowy film, 3) można tam było kupić piwo nawet jeśli nie było się pełnoletnim. Razem z kolegami siedzieliśmy na samym końcu. Chciałem usiąść bliżej by lepiej widzieć, ale to Ryan nas tam zawiózł, więc on decydował. Kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem filmu do sali weszła grupka dziewczyn. Wszystkie były ładne i atrakcyjne, ale ich urodę przyćmiewało piękno jednej z nich. Kiedy odwróciła się na chwilę w naszą stronę, rozpoznałem ją – to była Veronica. Nie widziałem jej od długiego czasu. Coraz rzadziej spotykałem się z Joshem po czasie, kiedy poszliśmy szukać kota w moim starym domu, a kiedy już go odwiedzałem, Veronica gdzieś wychodziła. Kiedy każdy wpatrywał się w ekran, ja gapiłem się na Veronicę – odrywałem od niej wzrok tylko wtedy, kiedy zaczynałem myśleć o sobie jak o idiocie. Ale to szybko mijało i znów na nią patrzyłem. Naprawdę była piękna. Kiedy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy, moi koledzy od razu wstali i ruszyli do wyjścia. Wyjście było tylko jedna, więc nie chcieli utknąć w tłumie. Zatraciłem się w nadziei, że Veronica zwróci na mnie uwagę. Kiedy mijała nas ze swoimi koleżankami, wykorzystałem okazję. - Cześć, Veronica – powiedziałem. - Tak? – odparła spoglądając na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Zrobiłem krok w jej stronę. - To ja. Przyjaciel Josha z dawnych czasów... Jak... Jak się masz? - O mój Boże! Cześć! To było tak dawno – gestem dała znać koleżankom, że zaraz do nich dołączy. - Tak, kilka lat! Co słychać u Josha? - Haha, pamiętam wasze zabawy. Nadal udajecie żółwie ninja? Zaśmiała się, a ja pokryłem się rumieńcem. - Nie, nie jestem już dzieckiem. Teraz gramy w X-mena – miałem nadzieję, że ją rozbawię. I udało mi się. - Haha, jesteś słodki. Często przychodzisz tutaj na filmy o północy? Wciąż myślałem o tym, co powiedziała. „Naprawdę myśli, że jestem słodki? Czy miała na myśli, że jestem zabawny? Uważa mnie za atrakcyjnego?” Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że zadała mi pytanie. - TAK – powiedziałem zdecydowanie zbyt głośno. – Przynajmniej się staram... a ty? - Przychodzę od czasu do czasu. Mój chłopak nie lubi takich filmów, ale właśnie się rozstaliśmy, więc zamierzam przychodzić częściej. Starałem się brzmieć spokojnie, ale mi nie wyszło: - O, to świetnie... nie że zerwaliście! Miałem na myśli, że będziesz mogła przychodzić częściej. Znowu się roześmiała. - Przyjdziesz za dwa tygodnie? – powiedziałem. – Będą nadawać „Dzień żywych trupów”. Jest świetny. - Jasne, będę tutaj. Uśmiechnęła się, a ja chciałem zaproponować żebyśmy wtedy usiedli obok siebie, ale w tym momencie Veronica objęła mnie. - Miło mi było cię zobaczyć – powiedziała. Zastanawiałem się, co odpowiedzieć kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że największym moim problemem w tej chwili było to, że w ogóle zapomniałem jak się mówi. Na szczęście Ryan podszedł do mnie wtedy. - Koleś – powiedział. – Wiesz, że film już się skończył, nie? Idziesz? Veronica przestała mnie przytulać i powiedziała, że zobaczymy się następnym razem. Odprowadziło ją stękanie Ryana. Byłem na niego wściekły, ale minęło mi kiedy usłyszałem za sobą śmiech Veronicy. Kiedy nadszedł dzień „Dnia żywych trupów”, rodzina Ryana wyjechała z miasta i nie miał kto zawieźć nas do kina. Kilka dni przed filmem poprosiłem mamę, żeby mnie zawiozła. Odmówiła natychmiast, ale ustąpiła, kiedy usłyszała desperację w moim głosie. Zapytała dlaczego tak mi na tym zależy skoro widziałem ten film już wiele razy. Zawahałem się, zanim wyznałem, że miałem nadzieję spotkać tam pewną dziewczynę. Mama uśmiechnęła się i zapytała, czy ją zna. Z ociąganiem powiedziałem jej o kogo chodzi. Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy i powiedziała krótko: „Nie.” Zdecydowałem się zadzwonić do Veronicy i zobaczyć, czy ona mogłaby mnie zabrać ze sobą. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy jeszcze będzie w domu, ale chciałem spróbować. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że Josh może odebrać telefon. Nie rozmawiałem z nim przez prawie trzy lata. Czułem się winny, że dzwonię by rozmawiać z Veronicą a nie z nim, ale później doszedłem do wniosku, że on też mógłby zadzwonić, gdyby chciał. Podniosłem słuchawkę i wykręciłem numer. Nie odebrał Josh. Poczułem równocześnie ulgę i zawód – zdałem sobie sprawę, że naprawdę za nim tęskniłem. Osoba po drugiej stronie telefonu powiedziała mi, że to pomyłka. Powtórzyłem jej numer, na jaki dzwoniłem, a ona potwierdziła. Powiedziała, że musieli zmienić numer. Przeprosiłem ją za kłopot i rozłączyłem się. Poczułem wszechogarniający smutek, bo teraz nie mogłem nawet skontaktować się z Joshem jeśli bym chciał. Poczułem się okropnie, że bałem się, żeby to on odebrał telefon. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jedynym sposobem na odnowienie kontaktu, będzie rozmowa z Veronicą. Miałem kolejny powód, by się z nią zobaczyć. Dzień przed filmem powiedziałem mamie, że zrezygnowałem z kina i czy mogłaby podrzucić mnie do Chrisa. Planowałem pójść pieszo od jego domu, ponieważ mieszkał tylko pół mili od kina. Zawsze w niedzielę z samego rana chodzili do kościoła, więc wiedziałem, że jego rodzice pójdą spać wcześnie w sobotę. Chris nie chciał iść ze mną do kina, bo planował rozmowę z pewną dziewczyną przez internet. Powiedział mi, że powrót będzie dla mnie dużo gorszy, bo będę zawiedziony, jak Veronica mnie wyśmieje, jeśli spróbuję ją pocałować. Opuściłem jego dom o 23:15. Starałem się utrzymać stałe tempo, żeby dotrzeć do kina na krótko przed rozpoczęciem filmu. Szedłem sam i nie chciałem później stać pod budynkiem. Doszedłem do wniosku, że nie miałem co liczyć na to, że Veronica przyjedzie w tym samym czasie, co ja i zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem zaczekać na nią na zewnątrz, czy wejść do środka. Nagle zwróciłem uwagę, że nie mija mnie już wiele świateł samochodów. Widziałem tylko jedna światła, które nie mijały mnie. Droga nie była oświetlona, więc szedłem po trawie. Odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć co było za mną. Samochód zatrzymał się jakieś dziesięć stóp za mną. Jedyne, co widziałem to jasne światła auta. Pomyślałem, że mógł to być któryś z rodziców Chrisa; być może poszli do jego pokoju i zobaczyli, że mnie nie ma. Chris na pewno by mnie wydał. Zrobiłem jeden krok w stronę samochodu, kiedy ten znów ruszył powoli. Minął mnie i wtedy zobaczyłem, że nie należał do rodziców Chrisa. Próbowałem dostrzec kierowcę, ale było zbyt ciemno. Zauważyłem tylko, że tylna szyba była pęknięta. Niewiele o tym myślałem – niektórzy lubią straszyć innych. Sam często wyskakiwałem zza rogu z krzykiem, by przerazić moją mamę. Do kina dotarłem dziesięć minut przed czasem. Zdecydowałem się zaczekać na zewnątrz do 23:57, co zostawi mi chwilę czasu, by odnaleźć Veronicę w środku, jeśli już tam była. Kiedy zacząłem myśleć, że nie przyjdzie, zobaczyłem ją. Była sama i była piękna. Pomachałem do niej i podszedłem bliżej. Uśmiechnęła się i zapytała czy moi koledzy są już w środku. Wyjaśniłem, że przyszedłem sam i zdałem sobie sprawę, że musiała to odebrać jako próbę wyjścia z nią na randkę. Nie wyglądała na przejętą nawet wtedy, kiedy podałem jej bilet, który dla niej kupiłem. Spojrzała na mnie pytająco. - Nie martw się – powiedziałem do niej. – Jestem bogaty. Zaśmiała się beztrosko i weszliśmy do budynku. Kupiłem dla nas popcorn i dwa napoje. Większość filmu spędziłem zastanawiając się, czy powinienem spróbować sięgnąć po popcorn w tym samym momencie co ona, aby nasze dłonie się zetknęły. Wyglądało na to, że dobrze się bawiła i zanim się zorientowałem, film się skończył. Ponieważ było po północy, nie mogliśmy zostać w środku, więc wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Parking przy kinie był duży, bo należał też do galerii handlowej po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nie chciałem, żeby ta noc już się skończyła, więc kontynuowałem rozmowę kierując się w stronę galerii. Kiedy dochodziliśmy do zakrętu obróciłem się za siebie. Samochód Victorii nie był jedynym pozostałym na parkingu. Drugi miał pękniętą szybę. Zdenerwowałem się, ale po chwili zrozumiałem. „To ma sens, ten samochód należy pewnie do jakiegoś pracownika kina.” Małe wprowadzenie horroru w życie wydawało się dla mnie – jako fana horroru – świetnym pomysłem. Spacerowaliśmy wokół galerii i rozmawialiśmy o filmie. Powiedziałem jej, że dla „Dzień żywych trupów” jest lepszy od poprzednika. Ona się ze mną nie zgadzała. Powiedziałem jej też, że dzwoniłem na jej stary numer i zastanawiałem się, kto odbierze telefon. Nie uważała tego za śmieszne jak ja, wzięła mój telefon komórkowy do ręki i zapisała w nim swój numer. Przy okazji stwierdziła, że mam najgorszy telefon, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Zaśmiałem się i powiedziałem, że nie mogę na nim nawet odebrać wiadomości obrazkowej. Zadzwoniłem na jej numer, żeby zapisała sobie mój. Victoria powiedziała mi, że kończyła właśnie szkołę, ale nie szło jej za dobrze i nie była pewna, czy dostanie się do college’u. Zaproponowałem, żeby do aplikacji dołączyła swoje zdjęcie, a jeszcze zapłacą jej za patrzenie na nią. Nie śmieszyło jej to i pomyślałem, że poczuła się urażona – mogła pomyśleć, że podoba mi się tylko jej uroda, a nie ona sama. Nerwowo zerknąłem na nią. Uśmiechała się i nawet w nocnym świetle zauważyłem, że się zaczerwieniła. Miałem ochotę złapać ją za rękę, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Kiedy szliśmy już w kierunku kina, zapytałem ją o Josha. Nie chciała o nim rozmawiać. Zapytałem, czy chociaż powie mi, czy wszystko u niego w porządku. - Nie wiem – odparła. Doszedłem do wniosku, że Josh zmienił się na gorsze i może często pakuje się w tarapaty. Czułem się źle. Czułem się winny. Dotarliśmy do parkingu. Samochodu z pękniętą szybą nie było. Victoria zapytała mnie, czy chcę by mnie gdzieś podwiozła. Nie chciałem, ale powiedziałem jej, że chcę. Wypiłem za dużo koli i naprawdę musiałem pójść za potrzebą. Wiedziałem, że wytrzymam aż dojedziemy do domu Chrisa, ale miałem w planach pocałować ją na pożegnanie. To byłby mój pierwszy pocałunek. Nie miałem zbyt dużego wyboru. Kino było zamknięte, więc powiedziałem jej, że skoczę tylko na tył budynku i wysikam się. Zaśmiała się. Po drodze obejrzałem się za siebie i zapytałem, czy Josh kiedykolwiek wspomniał jej o Alexie. Okazało się, że powiedział jej o tym. Josh był dobrym przyjacielem. Kiedy doszedłem do brzegu budynku, okazało się, że od niego w nieskończoność ciągnie się płot. W miejscu, w którym stałem nadal byłem widoczny, więc zdecydowałem się przeskoczyć na drugą stronę. Znalazłem się poza zasięgiem wzroku Victorii i załatwiłem, co trzeba. Przez chwilę jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszałem, były pasikoniki w trawie, a potem uderzenie płynu o cement. Poza tym słyszałem dźwięk, który do dzisiaj słyszę gdy jest dostatecznie cicho. W pewnej odległości słyszałem pisk, po którym usłyszałem wibracje. Szybko zrozumiałem, co to było. Samochód. Warczenie silnika stało się głośniejsze. I wtedy pomyślałem: „Nie, nie głośniejsze. Bliższe.” Tak szybko, jak to zrozumiałem, ruszyłem z powrotem w stronę płotu, ale zanim cokolwiek zrobiłem, usłyszałem krótki krzyk i odgłos silnika, po którym usłyszałem łomot. Zacząłem biec, ale po kilku krokach potknąłem się o kamień i upadłem, uderzając w coś głową. Byłem zdezorientowany może przez 30 sekund. Adrenalina szybko jednak postawiła mnie na nogi. Martwiłem się, że ktokolwiek uderzył w coś autem, może zrobić krzywdę Veronice. Kiedy przeskoczyłem przez płot, zobaczyłem tylko jeden samochód na parkingu. Nie było żadnych śladów wypadku. Pomyślałem, że pomyliłem się co do miejsca, z którego doszły mnie tamte odgłosy. Kiedy podbiegłem bliżej, zrozumiałem w co uderzył samochód. Nogi prawie całkowicie odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Veronica. Oddzielał mnie od niej jej samochód, a kiedy podszedłem jeszcze bliżej, zobaczyłem ją w całej okazałości. Jej ciało było nienaturalnie wykręcone. Widziałem jej kość piszczelową, która przebiła się przez jeansy, a jej lewe ramię było zakręcone na jej szyi. Jej głowa była odchylona do tyłu, a usta miała otwarte w niemym krzyku. Było dużo krwi. Kiedy na nią patrzyłem, miałem trudności z oceną, czy leżała na plecach, czy na brzuchu. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Kiedy jesteś zmuszony stanąć oko w oko, z czym co wydaje się niemożliwe, twój umysł próbuje przekonać cię, że śnisz i wszystko dzieje się jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Naprawdę czułem, jakbym miał się zaraz obudzić. Ale nie obudziłem się. Wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni, żeby zadzwonić po pomoc, ale brakowało zasięgu. Telefon Veronicy wystawał z kieszeni jej spodni. Nie miałem wyboru. Trzęsąc się wyciągnąłem rękę po niego i wtedy ona poruszyła się i gwałtownie łapała powietrze. Przeraziło mnie to tak bardzo, że cofnąłem się i upadłem. Z jej telefonem w dłoni. Próbowała przywrócić swoje ciało do naturalnej pozycji, ale z każdym jej ruchem rozbrzmiewał okropny dźwięk wydawany przez połamane kości. Bez zastanowienia podszedłem do niej i powiedziałem: - Veronica, nie ruszaj się. Nie ruszaj się, dobrze? Veronica, proszę, nie ruszaj się. Powtarzałem te słowa aż zacząłem płakać. Otworzyłem klapkę jej telefonu. Działał. Wciąż wyświetlał się na nim mój numer telefonu i poczułem, że zaraz pęknie mi serce. Zadzwoniłem pod 911. Czekałem z nią i powtarzałem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Czułem się winny kłamiąc. Kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk syren, Veronica wydawała się bardziej przytomna. Już wcześniej była świadoma, ale teraz blask wracał do jej oczu. Jej mózg nadal chronił ją przed bólem, ale pozwolił jej już zrozumieć, że stało się coś strasznego. Spojrzała mi w oczy, jej usta się poruszyły. Zrozumiałem, co powiedziała: - ooooo... on.... zdjęcie... zrobił... mi. Nie wiedziałem, co ma na myśli. - Przepraszam – tylko tyle zdołałem powiedzieć. Jechałem razem z nią karetką, gdzie straciła przytomność. Czekałem na korytarzu, kiedy dotarliśmy do szpitala. Wciąż miałem jej telefon, więc włożyłem go do jej torebki, a do mamy zadzwoniłem ze szpitalnego telefonu. Było około czwartej nad ranem. Powiedziałem mamie, że ze mną wszystko w porządku, ale Veronica miała wypadek. Przeklęła do mnie i powiedziała, że za chwilę przyjedzie. Kazałem jej zostać w domu, bo nie zamierzałem zostawić Veronicy samej. Stwierdziła, że i tak przyjedzie. Nie rozmawiałem wiele z mamą. Przeprosiłem ją, że kłamałem. Myślę, że gdybyśmy wtedy więcej porozmawiali, powiedziałbym jej o Boxes i o nocy na tratwie – gdyby tylko ona wyznała mi, co wie. Wszystko mogłoby się zmienić. Ale siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Powiedziała mi tylko, że mnie kocha i że mogę zadzwonić do niej kiedy tylko będę jej potrzebował. Kiedy wychodziła, do szpitala wpadli rodzice Veronicy. Jej ojciec zamienił kilka słów z moją mamą, a jej matka rozmawiała z osobą za biurkiem. Jej matka była pielęgniarką, ale nie pracowała w tym szpitalu. Jestem pewien, że chciała przenieść swoją córkę, ale ta była w zbyt ciężkim stanie. Przyjechała policja i rozmawiała z każdym po kolei – opowiedziałem im, co się stało. Zrobili jakieś notatki, po czym wyszli. Veronica przeżyła operację, a jej ciało było pokryte gipsem w 90%. Miała wolne prawe ramię, ale reszta wyglądała jak w kokonie. Wciąż była nieprzytomna. Poprosiłem pielęgniarkę o marker, ale nie wiedziałem co napisać. Zasnąłem na krześle w rogu i wróciłem do domu następnego dnia. Przychodziłem do szpitala codziennie po południu przez kilka dni. Później w sali Veronicy znalazł się też inny pacjent i odgrodził się od niej parawanem. Veronica nie czuła się lepiej, ale częściej była świadoma. Niestety nawet wtedy niewiele rozmawialiśmy. Jej szczęka była złamana, więc nie mogła za bardzo otworzyć ust. Siedziałem z nią jakiś czas, ale nie wiedziałem, co miałbym powiedzieć. Wstałem i podszedłem do nie. Pocałowałem ją w czoło, a ona wyszeptała przez zaciśnięte zęby: - Josh... Zaskoczyły mnie te słowa. - Nie przyszedł cię odwiedzić? – zapytałem. - Nie... „Nawet jeśli Josh pakował się w tarapaty, powinien odwiedzić swoją siostrę,” pomyślałem ze złością. Chciałem jej to powiedzieć, kiedy ona wyszeptała: - Nie... Josh... uciekł. Powinnam była ci powiedzieć. - Kiedy? Kiedy to się stało? – zapytałem. - Kiedy miał trzynaście lat. - Zostawił jakiś list? - Na jego poduszce... Zaczęła płakać, a ja zaraz po niej. Myślę, że płakaliśmy z innych powodów, nawet jeśli wtedy tego nie wiedziałem. W tamtej chwili nie pamiętałem wielu rzeczy z mojego dzieciństwa i nie łączyłem ich w całość. Powiedziałem jej, że muszę wyjść, ale zawsze może do mnie napisać. Następnego dnia otrzymałem od niej wiadomość, w której zabroniła mi do niej przychodzić. Zapytałem dlaczego, na co odparła, że nie chce żebym ją widział w takim stanie. Przystałem na to. Pisaliśmy do siebie każdego dnia, ale ukrywałem to przed mamą, bo nie lubiła kiedy rozmawiałem z Veronicą. Zwykle wiadomości od niej były krótkie i zwykle tylko odpowiadała na moje wiadomości. Raz próbowałem do niej zadzwonić, chciałem usłyszeć jej głos – odebrała, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Słyszałem jak ciężko oddycha. Po około tygodniu od mojej ostatniej wizyty u niej, napisała do mnie: „Kocham cię.” Wypełniło mnie wiele sprzecznych emocji, ale odpisałem to, co uznałem za słuszne: „Też cię kocham.” Odpisała, że chce być ze mną i że nie może się doczekać, kiedy znowu mnie zobaczy. Powiedziała też, że wypisano ją ze szpitala i dochodzi do siebie w domu. Pisaliśmy jeszcze przez kilka tygodni, a za każdym razem, kiedy chciałem ją odwiedzić, odpisywała „wkrótce”. Nalegałem i w kolejnym tygodniu napisała, że być może da radę pojawić się na filmie o północy. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, ale zapewniła mnie, że spróbuje. W dniu, kiedy miał być wyświetlany film, otrzymałem wiadomość: „Do zobaczenia dzisiaj.” Ryan podwiózł mnie do kina. Rodzice Chrisa nie chcieli, żebym pojawiał się w ich domu po tym, co się stało. Wytłumaczyłem Ryanowi, że Victoria może źle wyglądać i bardzo mi na niej zależy. Ryan powiedział, że rozumie. Veronica nie przyszła. Zająłem dla niej miejsce przy wyjściu, żeby łatwiej było jej je znaleźć, ale po dziesięciu minutach trwania filmu, usiadł na nim jakiś mężczyzna. - Przepraszam, to miejsce jest zajęte – szepnąłem do niego, ale on w ogóle nie zareagował – wpatrywał się tylko w ekran. Pamiętam, że chciałem się przesiąść, bo coś mi się nie podobało w sposobie, w jaki oddychał. Wyszedłem, kiedy zrozumiałem, że Veronica nie przyjdzie. Następnego dnia wysłałem jej wiadomość z pytaniem, czy wszystko w porządku i dlaczego się nie pojawiła poprzedniej nocy. Ostatnia wiadomość, jaką od niej otrzymałem, brzmiała: - Zobaczymy się znowu. Wkrótce. Martwiłem się o nią. Napisałem jej kilka wiadomości, ale przestała odpisywać. Byłem coraz bardziej zdenerwowany tą sytuacją. Nie mogłem zadzwonić do jej domu, bo nie znałem nowego numeru i nie byłem nawet pewien, gdzie teraz mieszka. Stawałem się coraz bardziej smutny, aż moja mama zapytała, czy dobrze się czuję. Ostatnio była dla mnie wyjątkowo miła. Powiedziałem jej, że Veronica przestała się odzywać. - Co masz na myśli? – mama spoważniała. - Miała się ze mną spotkać wczoraj na filmie. Wiem, że minęły dopiero trzy tygodnie od wypadku, ale napisała mi, że przyjdzie, a potem przestała się odzywać. Chyba mnie nienawidzi. Mama wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, a wyraz jej twarzy zdradzał, że zastanawiała się, czy oszalałem. Zaczęła nagle płakać i przytuliła mnie. Nie wiedziałem, jak to rozumieć. Wiedziałem, że moja mama niespecjalnie lubi Veronicę. Westchnęła po chwili, spojrzała mi w oczy i powiedziała coś, co do dzisiaj sprawia, że robi mi się ciemno przed oczami. - Veronica nie żyje, kochanie. O Boże, myślałam, że wiesz. Umarła ostatniego dnia, kiedy ją odwiedziłeś. Kochanie, ona umarła kilka tygodni temu. Mama zaczęła zanosić się płaczem, ale wiedziałem, że nie z powodu Veronicy. Wyrwałem się z jej objęć i odsunąłem się. To nie było możliwe. Przecież pisaliśmy do siebie wczoraj. Byłem w stanie zadać tylko jedno pytanie: - Więc dlaczego jej telefon nadal jest włączony? Mama nadal szlochała. Nie odpowiedziała. - DLACZEGO ZAJĘŁO IM TAK DŁUGO, BY WYŁĄCZYĆ TEN PIEPRZONY TELEFON?? – wybuchnąłem. - Zdjęcia... – wymamrotała mama. Dowiedziałem się, że rodzice Veronicy byli przekonani, że straciła telefon w wypadku. Ale przecież zostawiłem go w jej torebce. Kiedy przeszukali jej rzeczy, nie znaleźli telefonu. Zamierzali skontaktować się z firmą, która zapewniała im usługi telefoniczne i dowiedzieli się, że rachunek jest ogromny z powodu wysłania ogromnej ilości zdjęć. Zdjęć! Wszystkie te zdjęcia zostały wysłane do mnie. Zdjęcia, których nigdy nie otrzymałem, bo mój telefon ich nie obsługiwał. Wszystkie zostały wysłane po śmierci Veronicy. Starałem się nie myśleć o tym, co zawierały. Ale pamiętam, że zastanawiałem się, czy byłem na nich. Przeraziłem się, kiedy przypomniałem sobie o ostatnie wiadomości: „Zobaczymy się znowu. Wkrótce.” Przyjaciele Pierwszego dnia szkoły podstawowej, moja mama zdecydowała, że mnie zawiezie – oboje byliśmy zestresowani. Trochę więcej czasu niż zwykle zajęło mi przygotowanie się rano do wyjścia, z powodu mojej złamanej ręki. Gips sięgał kilka centymetrów ponad łokieć, przez co musiałem pokryć całą rękę lateksowym ochraniaczem, kiedy się myłem. Zwykle zakładanie ochraniacza nie sprawiało mi problemów, ale tamtego dnia – zapewne z powodu zdenerwowania – zrobiłem to źle. Poczułem nagle, że woda dostała się pod ochraniacz i wyskoczyłem spod prysznica. Niestety sporo wody wchłonęło się w gips. Ponieważ nie da rady umyć ręki pod gipsem, martwy naskórek, który normalnie by odpadł, po prostu zostaje na swoim miejscu. Kiedy styka się z czymś płynnym, jak pot, wydziela smród, którego siła jest adekwatna do stopnia zwilżenia. Wkrótce po tym, jak zacząłem suszyć gips, uderzył mnie okropny smród rozkładu. Kiedy kontynuowałem wycieranie gipsu, ten zaczął się rozpadać. Byłem coraz bardziej zdenerwowany – tak bardzo chciałem, żeby mój pierwszy dzień w szkole poszedł dobrze. Poprzedniego dnia razem z mamą wybierałem, w co się ubiorę, długo nie mogłem się zdecydować na odpowiedni plecak i bardzo chciałem się pochwalić pudełkiem na drugie śniadanie, na którym widniały żółwie ninja. Od mamy nauczyłem się nazywać dzieci, których jeszcze nie poznałem – przyjaciółmi. Ale w miarę jak stan mojego gipsu się pogarszał, docierało do mnie, że zapewne nie poznam nikogo do końca dnia. Poddałem się i zawołałem mamę. Pół godziny trwało zanim udało nam się pozbyć całego płynu z gipsu, równocześnie staraliśmy się uratować gips. Aby pozbyć się smrodu, moja mama włożyła do niego kilka kawałków mydła, a zewnętrzną część nim nasmarowała. Kiedy dotarliśmy do szkoły, dzieci zajęte były już drugą zabawą, a ja zostałem wepchnięty do jednej z grup. Nie wyjaśniono mi zasad zbyt dobrze i już po kilku minutach je złamałem. Dzieci zaczęły skarżyć się nauczycielowi i pytać, dlaczego musiałem być w ich grupie. Przyniosłem do szkoły marker z nadzieją, że uda mi się zdobyć podpisy na gipsie. Nagle poczułem się głupio, że w ogóle o tym pomyślałem. Szkoła posiadała stołówkę, ale było w niej za mało stołów, więc nie musiałem siedzieć sam. Jakiś chłopiec usiadł naprzeciwko. - Podoba mi się twoje pudełko śniadaniowe – powiedział. Wiedziałem, że się ze mnie nabija, co bardzo mnie rozzłościło – to pudełko było dla mnie najlepszą rzeczą w całym dniu. Nie podniosłem wzroku na chłopaka, bo poczułem zbierające się łzy. Po chwili chciałem powiedzieć mu, żeby dał mi spokój, ale coś mnie powstrzymało. Miał takie samo pudełko. - Twoje pudełko też mi się podoba – zaśmiałem się. Chciałem powiedzieć mu jeszcze, że najbardziej lubiłem Raphaela, kiedy chłopiec przewrócił szklankę z mlekiem i cały się nim oblał. Z całej siły starałem się nie roześmiać, ponieważ go nie znałem. To on roześmiał się jako pierwszy. Nagle przestałem czuć się źle z powodu mojego gipsu i pomyślałem, że ta osoba nie zauważy nawet, że jest zniszczony. Postanowiłem spróbować: - Chcesz podpisać się na moim gipsie? Kiedy wyciągałem z kieszeni marker, zapytał mnie, w jaki sposób zniszczyłem gips. Odparłem, że spadłem z najwyższego drzewa na moim osiedlu. Obserwowałem, jak bazgroli swoje imię, a kiedy skończył, zapytałem, co napisał. - Josh – odparł. Josh i ja razem jedliśmy śniadanie każdego dnia i zawsze byliśmy partnerami w zadaniach na lekcjach. Pomagałem mu z pisanie, a on przyjął na siebie winę, kiedy napisałem słowo „dupa” na ścianie. Poznałem też inne dzieciaki, ale już wtedy wiedziałem, że Josh będzie moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Spotykanie się poza szkołą jest trudne, kiedy ma się pięć lat. W dniu, kiedy wypuszczaliśmy balony, bawiliśmy się tak dobrze, że zapytałem go, czy chce przyjść do mnie do domu następnego dnia. Odpowiedział, że chce i że przyniesie kilka swoich zabawek. Kiedy wróciłem do domu, zapytałem mamę o wizytę Josha, a ona się zgodziła. Mój entuzjazm opadł, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mam jak skontaktować się z Joshem. Cały weekend spędziłem zamartwiając się, że nasza przyjaźń rozpadnie się do poniedziałku. W szkole dowiedziałem się, że Josh zamartwiał się o to samo i oboje się z tego śmieliśmy. Później w tym tygodniu wymieniliśmy się numerami telefonów, które nasze mamy zapisały dla nas na kartkach. Moja mama porozmawiała z ojcem Josha i zdecydowali, że moja mama odbierze nas oboje ze szkoły w piątek. Mieszkaliśmy blisko siebie, więc udawało nam się spotykać co weekend. Kiedy przeprowadziłem się na drugą stronę miasta pod koniec pierwszej klasy, byłem pewien, że nasza przyjaźń ma się ku końcowi – kiedy odjeżdżaliśmy od starego domu, w którym spędziłem całe swoje życie, czułem smutek nie tylko z powodu domu; czułem, że na zawsze żegnałem się z przyjacielem. Na szczęście Josh i ja dalej byliśmy ze sobą blisko. Pomimo faktu, że widywaliśmy się tylko w weekendy, byliśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. Śmialiśmy się z tych samych żartów, lubiliśmy te same rzeczy i nawet brzmieliśmy podobnie. Czasami żartowaliśmy, że można nas odróżnić tylko po włosach: Josh miał proste blond włosy jak jego siostra, a ja kręcone, brązowe, jak moja mama. Mówi się, że najlepszym sposobem na rozdzielenie młodych przyjaciół, są rzeczy niezależne od nich. Ja myślę, że nasz koniec zapoczątkowała sprawa z Boxes. Weekend po tym wydarzeniu, zaprosiłem Josha do siebie, ale powiedział, że nie ma na to ochoty. Coraz rzadziej się spotykaliśmy. Na moje dwunaste urodziny, mama wyprawiła dla mnie przyjęcie. Nie miałem zbyt wielu przyjaciół po przeprowadzce, więc nie było to przyjęcie-niespodzianka, bo moja mama nie wiedziała, kogo zaprosić. Podałem jej imiona kilku dzieciaków i zadzwoniłem do Josha. Powiedział, że raczej nie da rady się pojawić, ale dzień przed moimi urodzinami zadzwonił z informacją, że przyjdzie. Bardzo się ucieszyłem, bo nie widziałem go od kilku miesięcy. Przyjęcie wypadło świetnie. Moim największym zmartwieniem było to, czy Josh polubi się z moimi innymi kolegami, ale nie było z tym problemu. Josh był zadziwiająco cichy. Nie przyniósł dla mnie prezentu i przeprosił za to. Kazałem mu się nie przejmować – cieszyłem się, że w ogóle przyszedł. Próbowałem kilka razy z nim porozmawiać, ale każda rozmowa się urywała. Zapytałem go, co jest nie tak, bo nie rozumiałem, dlaczego się od siebie oddalamy. Wcześniej spotykaliśmy się co tydzień i rozmawialiśmy często przez telefon. Zapytałem, co się z nami stało. Spojrzał mi w oczy i powiedział: - Odszedłeś. Zaraz po tym, jak to powiedział, moja mama zawołała, że czas otworzyć prezenty. Zmusiłem się do uśmiechu i poszedłem do salonu, by usłyszeć śpiew „Sto lat”. Na stole leżało kilka zapakowanych pudełek i mnóstwo kartek z życzeniami od rodziny. Większość podarków była banalna, ale pamiętam, co podarował mi Brian. To była zabawka Mighty Max w kształcie węża, którą miałem jeszcze wiele lat. Mama nalegała, żebym otworzył wszystkie koperty i podziękował każdemu za to, co mi podarował, bo na ostatnie święta tak szybko otworzyłem pudełka, że nie dało rady później dojść do tego, co od kogo dostałem. Rozdzieliliśmy te wysłane pocztą od przyniesionych, żeby moi koledzy nie musieli czekać aż otworzę listy od rodziny. W większości kopert od kolegów było po kilka dolarów, a w tych od rodziny były większe pieniądze. Na jednej kopercie nie było mojego imienia, ale ją też otworzyłem. Na kartce widniały kwiaty i nadrukowany tekst: „kocham cię”. Ktokolwiek dał mi tę kartkę, nic na niej nie napisał, tylko zaznaczył nadrukowane słowa długopisem. - Rany, dzięki za wspaniałą kartkę, mamo – zaśmiałem się. Spojrzała na mnie pytająco i spojrzała na kartkę. Powiedziała, że to nie od niej i rozejrzała się po twarzach moich kolegów, by odgadnąć, kto robił sobie żarty. Żaden z dzieciaków nie wyglądał na winnego, więc mama powiedziała: - Nie martw się kochanie, przynajmniej wiesz, że co najmniej dwie osoby cię kochają. Po tych słowach pocałowała mnie w czoło, co wywołało gromki śmiech moich kolegów. Wszyscy się śmiali, ale najbardziej Mike. Chciałem raczej brać udział w śmiechu, a nie być jego powodem, więc powiedziałem do Mike’a: - Jeśli to ty dałeś mi tę kartkę, to nie myśl, że ciebie też pocałuję. Nastąpiła kolejna salwa śmiechu i zobaczyłem, że Josh też się uśmiecha. - Wygląda na to, że ten podarunek wygrał – powiedziała mama. – Ale jest jeszcze kilka, które musisz otworzyć. Otworzyłem pudełko, które mama położyła przede mną i uśmiech zniknął z mojej twarzy. To była para walkie talkie. - Pokaż wszystkim – powiedziała mama. Podniosłem walkie talkie do góry. Kiedy spojrzałem na Josha, zobaczyłem, że zrobił się blady jak ściana. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, po czym wyszedł do kuchni. Widziałem przez drzwi, jak używa telefonu, kiedy mama wyszeptała mi do ucha: - Wiem, że ty i Josh nie rozmawiacie za wiele, odkąd jego walkie talkie się zepsuło, więc myślałam, że spodoba ci się ten prezent. Byłem wdzięczny mamie, że tak o mnie dbała, ale przywołało to wspomnienia, o których chciałem zapomnieć. Kiedy wszyscy pałaszowali tort, zapytałem Josha do kogo dzwonił. Powiedział, że nie czuje się zbyt dobrze i zadzwonił po tatę, żeby po niego przyjechał. Rozumiałem, że chciał wyjść z przyjęcia, ale powiedziałem mu, że miałem nadzieję, że moglibyśmy się częściej spotykać. Podałem mu walkie talkie, ale nie chciał go. - Dzięki, że przyszedłeś – powiedziałem czując się zawiedziony. – Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się wcześniej niż na moje kolejne urodziny. - Przepraszam – odparł. – Postaram się częściej dzwonić. Naprawdę. W milczeniu czekaliśmy na przyjazd jego taty. Spojrzałem na twarz Josha. Wyglądał, jakby czuł się winny, że nie postarał się bardziej. Powiedział mi nagle, że wiedział, co chce dać mi na urodziny – to zajmie jakiś czas, ale myślę, że będę zadowolony. Wyglądał jakby polepszył mu się nastrój i przeprosił, że był taki posępny na moim przyjęciu. Wyznał, że był zmęczony, bo nie sypiał zbyt dobrze. Zapytałem go jeszcze, dlaczego. - Wydaje mi się, że lunatykuję – powiedział wychodząc. To był ostatni raz, kiedy widziałem mojego przyjaciela. Kilka miesięcy później zaginął. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, moje stosunki z mamą pogorszyły się z powodu mojego dociekania odnośnie przeszłości. Podejrzewam, że spędzimy resztę życia próbując naprawić to, co budowaliśmy całe wieki. Mama włożyła tyle energii, by mnie chronić, fizycznie i psychicznie, a ja dopiero niedawno zrozumiałem, że miało to też na celu utrzymanie mojej stabilności emocjonalnej. Ostatnim razem, kiedy rozmawialiśmy i tyle się dowiedziałem, słyszałem drżenie w jej głosie – prawdopodobnie efekt rozpadania się jej świata. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym jeszcze kiedykolwiek rozmawiał z mamą o moim dzieciństwie. Wciąż nie rozumiem kilku rzeczy, ale myślę, że wiem już wystarczająco. Po zniknięciu Josha, jego rodzice robili wszystko by go odnaleźć. Policja zasugerowała kontakt ze wszystkimi jego przyjaciółmi i ich rodzicami, aby upewnić się, że ma go u nich. Oczywiście to zrobili, ale nikt go nie widział i nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mógłby być. Policja nie była w stanie nic ustalić poza tym, że rodzice Josha otrzymali kilka anonimowych telefonów od kobiety, która nakłaniała ich do porównania tej sprawy do podobnej sprzed sześciu lat. Matka Josha kompletnie załamała się dopiero po śmierci Veronicy. Widziała wielu umierających w szpitalu, ale nic nie można porównać do odejścia własnego dziecka. Odwiedzała Veronicę dwa razy dziennie – raz przed zmianą w drugim szpitalu, a drugi raz po. W dniu kiedy Veronica umarła, jej matka później wychodziła z pracy i zanim dojechała do drugiego szpitala, jej córka już nie żyła. To było dla niej za dużo i balansowała na krawędzi szaleństwa – często wędrowała po osiedlu i krzyczała do Veronicy i Josha, aby wrócili do domu. Kilka razy jej mąż znalazł ją na moim starym osiedlu w środku nocy. Z powodu złego stanu psychicznego żony, ojciec Josha nie mógł kontynuować pracy w podróży i zaczął brać różne fuchy, które były mniej płatne, ale bliżej domu. Kiedy moje stare osiedle było rozbudowywane jakieś trzy miesiące po śmierci Veronicy, ojciec Josha dostał nową pracę. Był wykwalifikowany do budowy, ale przyjął inną pozycję. Pomagał budować fundamenty i wszystko, co było potrzebne. Brał się też za inne dorywcze prace, jak na przykład koszenie trawników, naprawianie płotów – wszystko, co pozwalało mu zostać na miejscu. Zaczęto też wycinać lasy w okolicy, aby zmienić je w miejsce pod budynki. Tato Josha był odpowiedzialny za wyrównanie terenu, co zapewniło mu kilka tygodni stałej pracy. Trzeciego dnia natrafił na miejsce, którego nie mógł wyrównać. Za każdy razem, kiedy przejeżdżał przez nie, zostawało nieco niżej ziemia wokół. Sfrustrowany wyszedł z maszyny. Kusiło go, żeby po prostu przysypać to miejsce piachem, ale wiedział, że to byłoby tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie. Zdecydował się wykopać trochę ziemi z tego miejsca na wypadek, gdyby mógł sam naprawić problem bez użycia maszyn z innego placu budowy. Mama opisała mi, gdzie to było i zrozumiałem, że byłem w tym miejscu przed wykopaniem dziury i przed zasypaniem jej. Poczułem ścisk w żołądku. Ojciec Josha wykopał małą dziurę około trzech stóp wgłąb, zanim jego łopata natrafiła na coś twardego. Uderzył w to kilka razy, myśląc, że to pozostałe korzenie drzew, aż udało mu się pokonać przeszkodę. Wykopał jeszcze głębszy dół. Po około pół godzinie, dokopał się do kartonu przykrytego brązowym kocem o wielkości siedmiu stóp na cztery. Umysł człowieka działa tak, by uniknąć nieścisłości – jeśli wierzymy w coś bardzo mocno, nasz umysł będzie walczył, by odrzucić sprzeczne dowody. To wszystko by nie zachwiać naszego rozumienia świata. Mimo tego, że jego mała część już wiedziała, ten mężczyzna z całych sił wierzył – wiedział – że jego syn nadal żyje. Moja mama otrzymała telefon o szóstej wieczorem. Wiedziała kto dzwonił, ale nie rozumiała, co mówił. Ale to co zdołała zrozumieć, zmusiło ją do natychmiastowego wyjścia z domu: - Tu w dole... teraz... syn... Boże ratuj. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, zastała ojca Josha siedzącego tyłem do dziury. Tak mocno ściskał łopatę, że miała wrażenie, że zaraz ją złamie. Patrzył się martwym wzrokiem. Nie odpowiadał na żadne jej słowa. Zareagował dopiero, kiedy chciała zabrać łopatę z jego rąk. Podniósł na nią wzrok i powiedział: - Nie rozumiem. Powtarzał te słowa, jakby zapomniał istnienia innych słów. Mama podeszła do dołu, by zajrzeć do środka. Powiedziała mi, że wolałabym stracić wzrok, niż kiedykolwiek to zobaczyć. Kazałem jej kontynuować zapewniając, że wiem co powie. Spojrzałem na jej twarz, która wyrażała wielką desperację. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że przez wszystkie te lata wiedziała o tym i miała nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiała mi o tym opowiedzieć. Josh nie żył. Jego twarz była zapadnięta. Smród rozkładu wydobywał się z tego grobowca, a moja mama musiała zakryć nos, żeby nie zwymiotować. Skóra Josha była popękana jak skóra krokodyla, a krew pokrywała wszystko wokół. Jego oczy były skierowane ku górze, do połowy otwarte. Powiedziała, że nie wyglądał na martwego od bardzo dawna, na jego twarzy widoczne było wielkie przerażenie. Mama powiedziałam, że miała wrażenie, że patrzy prosto na nią, jego otwarte usta błagały o pomoc. Reszta jego ciała nie była widoczna. Ktoś inny ją zakrywał. Był to dużo człowiek, leżał głową w dół na Joshu – mama po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, co oznaczała ich pozycja. Ten ktoś trzymał Josha. Kiedy słońce wzeszło trochę ponad czubki drzew, światło odbiło się od czegoś przyczepionego do koszulki Josha. Moja mama uklęknęła na jedno kolano, zakryła swoją bluzką nos. Kiedy zobaczyła, co to było, nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa i prawie wpadła do dołu. To było zdjęcie... To było zdjęcie mnie, kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem. Cofnęła się cała roztrzęsiona i zderzyła się z ojcem Josha, który wciąż był obrócony tyłem. Zrozumiała, dlaczego po nią zadzwonił, ale nie mogła zdobyć się na powiedzenie mu tego, co ukrywała przed wszystkim przez lata. Rodzina Josha nie wiedziała o nocy, kiedy obudziłem się w lesie. Mama wiedziała, że powinna była im powiedzieć wcześniej – teraz to już nie mogło nikomu pomóc. Kiedy usiadła obok ojca Josha, ten powiedział: - Nie mogę powiedzieć mojej żonie. Nie mogę jej powiedzieć, że nasz mały chłopiec... – przerwał na chwilę zanosząc się płaczem. – Ona tego nie zniesie... Po chwili wstał i podszedł do dziury. Zaszlochał i wszedł do niej. Tato Josha był postawnym mężczyzną, ale nie dorównywał temu w dole. Złapał go za koszulę i pociągnął z całej siły. Koszula rozerwała się, a ciało człowieka opadło z powrotem na jego syna. - TY PIERDOLONY SKURWYSYNU! Złapał mężczyznę za ramiona i odsunął go od Josha. Spojrzał na swojego syna i cofnął się. - O Boże... O Boże, nie. Nie, nie, nie. Boże błagam, nie. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął mężczyznę całkowicie ze swojego syna i usłyszał szkło uderzające o ziemię. To była butelka. Podał ją mojej mamie. Eter. - Och, Josh – zapłakał. – Mój synek... mój mały chłopie. Dlaczego tu jest tyle krwi?! CO ON CI ZROBIŁ? Kiedy moja mama spojrzała na martwego mężczyznę, zdała sobie sprawę, że był to człowiek, który ciągnął się za naszym życiem cieniem. Wyobrażała go sobie wiele razy, zawsze jako złego i przerażającego, a płacz ojca Josha potwierdzał tylko jej największy strach. Jednak wyglądał jak normalny człowiek... Kiedy patrzyła na jego twarz, wydała jej się nawet pogodna. Kąciki jego ust były lekko uniesione, uśmiechał się. Nie jak psychopata ani jak demon, ale jak przyjaciel. To był uśmiech satysfakcji. Uśmiech miłości. Zauważyła też ogromną ranę na jego szyi, gdzie oderwana była skóra. Poczuła ulgę kiedy zrozumiała, że cała ta krew nie należała do Josha. Może nie cierpiał aż tak bardzo. Niestety była w błędzie. Podniosła rękę do ust, kiedy zrozumiała: „Oni żyli.” Josh musiał ugryźć tego człowieka podczas próby oswobodzenia się, ale kiedy ten umarł, Josh nie mógł się spod niego wydostać. Zacząłem płakać, kiedy pomyślałem o tym, ile czasu musiał tam leżeć. Mama przejrzała kieszenie mężczyzny w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś dokumentu, ale znalazła tylko skrawek papieru. Był na nim rysunek mężczyzny i małego chłopca trzymających się za ręce, a obok inicjały. Moje inicjały. Gdy ojciec Josha wyciągnął swojego syna z grobu, moja mama schowała kartkę do swojej kieszeni. On zaś mamrotał pod nosem, że włosy jego syna zostały pofarbowane. Widziała, że miał rację – były teraz brązowe. Zauważyła też, że był dziwnie ubrany – jego ubrania były za małe. Kiedy ojciec położył Josha na ziemi, zaczął obmacywać jego kieszenie. Wyciągnął z jednej z nich kartkę i od razu podał ją mojej mamie, która nie wiedziała co na niej jest. Zapytałem ją, co to było. Odpowiedziała, że mapa. Zamarłem. Josh próbował ukończyć naszą mapę – to musiał być jego pomysł na mój prezent urodzinowy. Mama usłyszała jakiś dźwięk za sobą i zobaczyła, że ojciec Josha wrzucił ciało mężczyzny z powrotem do dołu. Kiedy ruszył w stronę swojego pojazdu powiedział do mamy: - Powinnaś już iść. - Tak mi przykro. - To nie twoja wina. To moja wina. - Nie możesz tak myśleć. Nie zrobiłeś nic... Przerwał jej nagle. - Około miesiąc temu – zaczął. – podszedł do mnie mężczyzna, kiedy pracowałem na placu. Zapytał mnie, czy chcę zarobić dodatkowe pieniądze, a ja się zgodziłem. Powiedział mi, że jakieś dzieciaki wykopały kilka dziur na jego posesji i zaoferował mi sto dolarów za wypełnienie ich. Powiedział, że najpierw zrobi jeszcze kilka zdjęć dla agencji ubezpieczeniowej, ale mam przyjść po piątej po południu następnego dnia. Pomyślałem, że jest idiotą, bo ten teren i tak miał być równany za kilka dni, ale potrzebowałem pieniędzy, więc się zgodziłem. Pomyślałem też, że ten człowiek nie ma nawet stu dolarów, ale wcisnął mi banknot w rękę, a następnego dnia wykonałem tę robotę. Byłem później tak wyczerpany, że nie myślałem o tym więcej. Do czasu, kiedy tego samego człowieka ściągałem z mojego syna. Wskazał palcem na dziurę i rozpłakał się: - Zapłacił mi sto dolarów, żebym zakopał go z moim synem... Upadł na ziemię pogrążony w głośnym płaczu. Moja mama nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, więc stała w ciszy. W końcu zapytała, co zrobi z Joshem. - Nie będzie spoczywaj tutaj z tym potworem – powiedział. Kiedy dotarła do swojego samochodu obróciła się i zobaczyła czarny dym na tle nieba. Miała wielką nadzieję, że rodzice Josha jakoś się pozbierają. Opuściłem dom mamy nie mówiąc za wiele. Powiedziałem jej tylko, że ją kocham i odezwę się wkrótce. Nie wiem tylko, co to „wkrótce” dla nas oznacza. Zrozumiałem, że wydarzenia z mojego dzieciństwa skończyły się wiele lat temu. Myślałem o Joshu. Uwielbiałem go wtedy i chyba nadal go uwielbiam. Bardziej za nim tęsknię teraz, kiedy wiem już, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę i żałuję, że nie przytuliłem go, kiedy widziałem go po raz ostatni. Myślałem też o jego rodzicach – jak wiele stracili w tak krótkim czasie. Nie wiedzą, że mam z tym wszystkim związek, ale nie mógłbym teraz spojrzeć im w oczy. Myślałem o Veronice. Myślę, że ją kochałem, mimo że znaliśmy się krótko. Pomyślałem też o mojej mamie. Tak bardzo starała się mnie chronić, była silniejsza niż ja kiedykolwiek będę. Ale najwięcej myślałem o Joshu. Czasami marzę o tym, że nigdy nie usiadł naprzeciw mnie tamtego dnia w szkole, że nigdy go nie poznałem. Czasami lubię wyobrażać sobie, że jest teraz w lepszym miejscu, ale nie wierzę w to do końca. Świat jest okrutny, a ludzie jeszcze gorsi. Nie będzie żadnej sprawiedliwości dla mojego przyjaciela, nie będzie ostatecznej zemsty. Tęsknię za tobą, Josh. Przepraszam, że mnie wybrałeś na swojego przyjaciela. Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę. Byliśmy odkrywcami. Byliśmy towarzyszami. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi! Kategoria:Opowiadania